The Vampire Diares: Despertar
by Nefath-Hime y leneth-sama
Summary: Es la historia de dos hermanos Vampiros y de la hermosa muchacha que debe elegir entre uno de ellos. triangulo amoroso. secretos, cuevos pervertidos , cementerios y muertes. Entren y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Despertar**

**Crónicas Vampíricas**

Cáp.1

_ 4 de septiembre _

_Querido diario:_

_Algo horrible va a suceder hoy._

_No sé por qué escribí eso. Es de locos. No hay ningún motivo para que me sienta inquieta y todos para que sea feliz, pero..._

_Pero aquí estoy a las 5:30 de la mañana, despierta y asustada. No hago mas que decirme que simplemente sucede que estoy hecha un lío debido a la diferencia horaria entre Francia y aquí. Pero eso no explica por que me ciento tan asustada. Tan pérdida._

_Anteayer, mientras tía Kurenai, Moegi y yo volvíamos del aeropuerto en coche, tuve una sensación muy extraña. Cuando giramos en nuestra calle pensé de repente "Mamá y Papá nos están esperando en casa. Apuesto que estarán en el porche delantero o en la sala de estar mirando por la ventana. Deben de haberme echado mucho de menos"._

_Lo sé. Es de locos._

_Pero incluso cuando vi la casa y el porche delantero vació seguí sintiendo lo mismo. Subí corriendo los escalones y llame con la albada. Y cuando tía Kurenai abrió con las llaves me precipite adentro y simplemente me quede en el vestíbulo, esperando oír a mamá bajando por las escaleras o a papá llamando desde el estudio._

_Justo entonces tía Kurenai soltó ruidosamente una maleta en el suelo detrás de mi, lanzó un enorme suspiro y dijo: "estamos en casa". Moegi rió. Y me invadió la sensación más horrible que he tenido jamás. Nunca me he sentido tan total y completamente perdida._

_Casa. Estoy en casa. ¿Por qué suena eso como una mentira?_

_Nací aquí, en Fell`s Church. Siempre he vivido en esta casa, siempre. Ésta es mi misma vieja habitación, con leve marca de quemadura en las tablas del suelo en donde Sakura y yo intentamos esconder cigarrillos en quinto grado y estuvimos apunto de asfixiarnos. Puedo mirar por la ventana y ver el enorme membrillo al que Gaara y los chicos treparon para colarse en la fiesta de pijamas de mi cumpleaños hace dos años. Esta es mi cama, mi silla, mi tocador._

_Pero en estos momentos todo me pare extraño, como si yo no perteneciera. Soy yola que esta fuera de lugar. Y lo peor es que siento que hay algún lugar al que pertenezco, solo que no logro encontrarlo._

_Ayer estaba demasiado cansada para ir a Orientación. Temari recogió mi programa por mi, pero yo no tuve ganas de hablar con ella por teléfono. Tía Kurenai dijo a todos los que llamaban que tenia jet lag y dormía, pero me observo durante la cena con una curiosa expresión en el rostro._

_Tengo que ver a la pandilla hoy, no obstante. Se supone que debemos encontrarnos en el aparcamiento antes del instituto. ¿Estoy asustada por eso? ¿Les tengo miedo?_

Tenten Gilbert dejó de escribir. Contemplo fijamente la ultima línea que había escrito y luego meneo la cabeza, con la pluma cerniéndose sobre el pequeño libro con tapa de terciopelo azul. Luego con un gesto repentino, alzo la cabeza y arrojó pluma y libro a la gran ventana mirador, donde rebotaron inofensivamente y aterrizaron sobre el tapizado asiento interior que había al pie de la ventana.

Todo era totalmente ridículo.

¿Desde cuando ella Tenten Gilbert, había tenido miedo de reunirse con gente? ¿Desde cuando la había asustado nada? Se puso de pie y, llena de enfado, introdujo los brazos en un kimono de seda roja. Ni siquiera echó una ojeada al trabajo espejo de victoriano sobre el tocador de madera de cerezo; sabía lo que vería. Tenten Gilbert castaña, esbelta y fantástica, la que marcaba tendencias, el alumno de último curso de secundaria, la chica que todos lo chicos deseaban y que todas las chicas querían ser. La chica que justo en aquellos momentos mostraba una cara de poco a amigos y tenia loa labios apretados.

"un baño caliente y un poco de café y me tranquilizare", pensó. El ritual matutino de darse un baño y vestirse resulto relajante y se lo tomo con parcimonia, revisando los nuevos conjuntos traídos de París. Finalmente Eligio una combinación de top rojo y unos shorts blancos de lino que le daban un aspecto muy atractivo. "bastante apetitosa", pensó, y el espejo mostró una muchacha con una sonrisa inescrutable. Sus anteriores temores se habían desvanecido, olvidados.

- ¿Tenten? ¿Dónde estas? ¡Llegaras tarde al instituto! – la voz ascendió débilmente desde abajo.

Tenten volvió a pasar el cepillo por su melena sedosa y el sujeto atrás con una cinta de rojo intenso. Luego cogió su mochila y descendió la escalera.

En la cocina, Moegi, de cuatro años, comía cereales sentada en la mesa, y tía Kurenai cocinaba algo en los fogones. Tía Kurenai era la clase de mujer que siempre parecía vagamente aturullada; tenía un rostro delgado y afable y un cabello oscuro y ondulado echado hacia atrás descuidadamente. Tenten le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Buenos días a todo el mundo! Lamento no tener tiempo para desayunar.

- Pero, Tenten, no puedes salir así sin comer. Necesitas tus proteínas...

- Comeré una rosquilla antes del instituto – Respondió ella con vivacidad.

Deposito un beso en la castaña cabellera de Moegi y dio la vuelta para marcharse.

- Pero, Tente...

- Y probablemente iré a casa de Hinata o Temari después de clases, de modo que no me esperéis para cenar. ¡Adiós!

- Tenten...

Tenten estaba ya en la puerta principal. La cerro tras ella, contando las distantes protestas de tía Kurenai, y salio al porche delantero.

Y se detuvo.

Todas las malas sensaciones de la mañana volvieron a abalanzarse sobre ella. La ansiedad, el miedo. Y la certeza de que algo terrible estaba a punto de ocurrir.

La calle Maple estaba desierta. Las altas casa victorianas parecían extrañas y silenciosas, como si todas estuvieran vacías por dentro, como las casa de un plató abandonado. Parecían vacías de gente, pero llenas de extrañas cosas vigilantes.

Eso era: algo la vigilaba. El cielo sobre su cabeza no era azul, sino lechoso y opaco, como un cuenco gigante vuelto boca abajo. El aire era sofocante, y Tenten tuvo la seguridad de que había ojos observándola.

Vio algo oscuro en las ramas del viejo membrillo que había frente a la casa.

Era un cuervo, tan inmóvil como las hojas teñidas de amarillo de su alrededor. Y era la cosa que la observaba.

Intento decirse que era ridículo, pero en cierto modo lo sabía. Era el cuervo más grande que había visto nunca, gordo y brillante, con arco iris centellando en sus plumas negras. Podía ver cada detalle con claridad: las ávidas garras oscuras, el afilado pico, el individual y centellante ojo negro.

Estaba tan quiero podrían sido un modelo en cera de un ave colocado allí. Pero mientras lo contemplaba fijamente, Tenten se sintió enrojecer poco a poco, el calor ascendiendo en oleadas por la garganta y las mejillas. Porque... la miraba a ella. La miraba del modo con que los chicos la miraban cuando llevaba un bañador o una blusa muy fina. Como si la desvistiera con los ojos.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacia, ya había soltado la mochila y cogido una piedra de la entrada.

- ¡Fuera de aquí! – Dijo, y ojo la temblorosa cólera de su propia voz - ¡vamos! ¡Vete! – con la ultima palabra, arrojo la piedra.

Hubo una explosión de hojas, pero el cuervo remonto el vuelo indemne. Las alas eran enormes y hacían tanto ruido como toda una bandada de cuervos. Tenten se acuclillo, repentinamente presa del pánico, cuando el ave aleteo justo por encima de su cabeza, alborotando sus cabellos castaños con el viento producido por las alas.

Pero volvió a alzarse abruptamente y describió un círculo, una silueta negra recortada en el cielo blanco como el papel. Luego, un graznido ronco, giro y se marcho en dirección al bosque.

Tenten se irguió despacio, luego miró en derredor, cohibida. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Pero ahora que el pájaro se había ido, el cielo volvía a parecer normal. Un leve viento agitó las hojas, y Tenten aspiró profundamente. Calle abajo, una puerta se abrió y varios niños salieron en tropel, riendo.

Tenten les sonrió y volvió a tomar aire, sintiendo que una sensación de alivio la inundaba igual que la luz solar. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Era un día hermoso, que prometía mucho, y nada malo iba a suceder.

Nada malo iba a suceder; excepto que llegaría tarde al instituto. Toda la pandilla la estaría aguardando en el aparcamiento.

Siempre podía contarles a todos que se había detenido para arrojarle piedras a un mirón, se dijo, y casi soltó una risita divertida. Eso sí les daría algo en que pensar.

Sin siquiera una mirada atrás al membrillo, empezó a andar tan de prisa como pudo calle abajo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El cuervo se abrió paso violentamente por entre la parte superior de un roble enorme, y la cabeza de Neji se alzó de golpe de un modo reflejo. Cuando vio que no era mas que un pájaro, se relajo.

Sus ojos descendieron hasta la blanca figura flácida en sus manos, y notó que el rostro se le crispaba con pesar. No había querido matarlo. Habría cazado algo mayor que un conejo de haber sabido lo hambriento que estaba. Pero, claro, eso era justo lo que lo asustaba: no saber nunca lo fuerte que sería el hambre, o qué tendría que hacer para satisfacerla. Tenia suerte de haber matado solo a un conejo en esa ocasión.

Se puso en pie bajo los viejos robles, con la luz del sol filtrándose hasta sus cabellos lisos. En tejanos y con una camiseta, Neji Salvatore tenia todo el aspecto de una alumno normal y corriente de secundaria.

No lo era.

Se había internado en lo más profundo del bosque, donde nadie podría verlo, para alimentarse, y en aquellos momentos se pasaba la lengua a conciencia por encías y labios, para asegurarse de que no había ninguna mancha en ellos. No quería correr riesgos. Ya iba a ser bastante difícil llevar a cabo aquella mascarada.

Por un momento se pregunto, una vez mas, si no debería dejarlo correr. Quizás debería regresar a Italia, de vuelta a su escondite. ¿Qué le hacia pensar que podía reincorporarse al mundo de la luz diurna?

Pero estaba cansado de vivir en sombras. Estaba cansado de la oscuridad y de las cosas que Vivian en ellas. Sobre todo, estaba cansado de estar solo.

No estaba seguro de por qué había escogido Fell`s Church, en Virginia. Era una ciudad joven, según su criterio; los edificios más antiguos los habían levantado hacia solo un siglo y medio. Pero recuerdos y fantasmas de la guerra de Secesión todavía vivían allí, tan reales como los supermercados y los locales de comida rápida.

Neji apreciaba el respeto por el pasado y pensaba que podría llegar a gustarle la gente de Fell`s Church. Y a lo mejor – sólo a lo mejor – podría encontrar algún lugar entre ella.

Jamás le aceptarían por completo, desde luego. Una amarga sonrisa curvo sus labios ante la idea. Sabía bien que no podía esperar eso. Jamás habría un lugar al que pudiera pertenecer por completo, donde pudiera ser realmente el.

A menos que eligiera permanecer a las sombras...

Desecho la idea violentamente. Había renunciado a la oscuridad; había dejado atrás las sombras. Estaba borrando todos aquellos largos años y empezando otra vez, hoy.

Advirtió que todavía sostenía el conejo. Con suavidad, lo deposito sobre el lecho de hojas secas de roble. A lo lejos, demasiado lejos para que el oído humano lo captara, reconoció los sonidos de un zorro.

"apresúrate, camarada cazador –pensó entristecido–. Te espera el desayuno."

Al echarse la chaqueta sobre los hombros, reparo en el cuervo que lo había perturbado antes. Seguía posado en el roble y parecía observarle. Había algo que resultaba impropio en él.

Empezó a lanzar un pensamiento de sondeo en su dirección, para examinar al ave, y se detuvo. "recuerda tu promesa –pensó–. No usaras tus poderes a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. No a menos que no haya otra posibilidad."

Moviéndose casi en silencio por entre las hojas y las ramitas secas, se encamino hacia el linde del bosque. Su coche estaba aparcado allí. Miro hacia atrás una vez más y vio que el cuervo había abandonado las ramas y saltado sobre el conejo.

Había algo siniestro en el modo en que extendía las alas sobre el cuerpo blanco y flácido, algo siniestro y triunfal. A Neji se le hizo u nudo en la garganta y estuvo a punto de volver atrás para ahuyentar al pájaro. Con todo, tenia tanto derecho a comer como el zorro, se dijo.

Tanto derecho como él mismo.

Si volvía a tropezarse con el ave, echaría una mirada en su mente, decidió. Por el momento, aparto los ojos de él y corrió a través del bosque, con expresión decidida. No quería llegar tarde al instituto de secundaria Robert E. Lee.

Nota de Autora: +

Primero que nada:

Este fic es un plagio al libro: "The Vampire Diaries".

Los personajes que aparecen en la historia son:

_Elena Gilbert_

_Stefan Salvatore_

_Caroline_

_Tía Judith_

_Margareth_

_Bonnie McCulluoght_

_Meredith_

Todos estos personajes son los reales de libro y los personajes que yo introduje en él son los de naruto los cuales conservan sus nombres, pero los apellidos se adaptan al libro.

-Tenten es Elena Gilbert.

-Neji es Stefan Salvatore.

-Sakura es Caroline.

-Kurenai es tía Judith.

-Moegi es Margareth.

-Hinata es Bonnie McCullought

-Temari es Meredith

**ACLARACIONES FINALES:**

**EL LIBRO "THE VAMPIRE DIARIES", LE PERTENECE A LISA JANE SMITH.**

**NARUTO, LE PERTENECE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Y SOLO A MI ME PERTENECE EL HECHO DE HABERLO PASADO AL PC Y CAMBIADO LAS CUALIDADES FISICAS DE LOS PERSONAJES PARA QUE SE PARECIERAN A LOS DE NARUTO.**

_EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO:_

_-Solo un minuto; esto me recuerda a algo- Tercio Hinata, agarrando una de las manos de Tenten -. ¡Adivina que aprendí de mi prima este verano! – Antes que nadie hablar, ella misma comunico triunfal -: ¡A leer las manos!_

_-Conocerás a un desconocido alto y de tez blanca –_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

En cuanto puso el pie en el aparcamiento del instituto, Tenten se vio rodeada. Todo el mundo estaba allí, la pandilla que no había visto desde finales de junio, más cuatro o cinco advenedizas que esperaban obtener popularidad por asociación. Uno a uno aceptó los abrazos de bienvenida de su propio grupo.

Sakura había crecido al menos casi tres centímetros y resultaba más sensual y más parecida a una modelo de _"Vogue"_ que nunca. Recibió a Tenten con frialdad y volvió a retroceder con los verdes ojos entrecerrados como los de un gato.

Hinata no había crecido en absoluto y su ondulada cabeza azul apenas le llegaba a Tenten a la barbilla cuando le arrojó los brazos al cuello. «Un momento... ¿ondas?», pensó Tenten. Apartó a la menuda muchacha.

—¡Hinata! ¿Qué le has hecho a tu cabello?

—¿Te gusta? Creo que me hace parecer más alta.

Los ojos grises centelleando emocionados y el menudo rostro ovalado encendido.

Tenten siguió adelante.

— Temari. No has cambiado nada.

Aquel abrazo fue igualmente afectuoso por ambas partes. Había echado de menos a Temari más que a nadie, se dijo Tenten, mirando a la alta muchacha. Temari jamás llevaba maquillaje; pero, por otra parte, con su perfecta tez aceitunada y sus espesas pestañas negras, no lo necesitaba. Justo en aquel momento tenía una elegante ceja enarcada mientras estudiaba a Tenten.

—Bueno, tus cabellos son dos tonos más claros debido al sol... Pero ¿dónde está tu bronceado? Creía que te estabas dando la gran vida en la Costa Azul.

—Ya sabes que nunca me bronceo.

Tenten le enseñó las manos para que las inspeccionara. La piel estaba impecable, igual que porcelana, pero casi tan blanca y traslúcida como la de Hinata.

—Sólo un minuto; esto me recuerda algo —terció Hinata, agarrando una de las manos de Tenten—. ¡Adivinad qué aprendí de mi prima este verano!

—Antes de que nadie pudiera hablar, ella misma comunicó triunfal—: ¡A leer las manos!  
Se escucharon gemidos y algunas carcajadas.

—Reíd todo lo que queráis —replicó Hinata, sin mostrarse afectada—. Mi prima me dijo que soy médium. Ahora, veamos...  
Escrutó la palma de Tenten.

—Date prisa o vamos a llegar tarde —dijo Tenten, un tanto impaciente.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Bien, ésta es tu línea de la vida... ¿o es la línea del corazón? —En el grupo, alguien lanzó una risita—. Silencio; estoy penetrando en el vacío. Veo... Veo… —de improviso, el rostro de Hinata pareció desconcertado, como si se hubiera sobresaltado. Los ojos grises se abrieron de par en par, pero ya no parecía contemplar la mano de Tenten. Era como si mirara a través de ella... a algo aterrador.

—Conocerás a un desconocido alto y de tez blanca —murmuró Temari desde detrás de ella y se escuchó un aluvión de risitas.

—De tez blanca sí, y un desconocido..., pero alto —la voz de Hinata sonaba baja y lejana.

—Aunque —prosiguió tras un instante, con aspecto perplejo

—Los abiertos ojos grises se alzaron hacia Tenten desconcertados—. Pero eso es imposible... ¿verdad? —Soltó la mano de su amiga, casi arrojándola lejos—. No quiero ver más.

—Muy bien, se acabó el espectáculo. Vamos —dijo Tenten a las demás, vagamente irritada.  
Siempre le había parecido que los trucos de las médiums no eran más que eso, trucos. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía molesta? ¿Sólo porque aquella mañana casi le había dado un ataque...?

Las jóvenes iniciaron la marcha hacia el edificio de la escuela, pero el rugido de un motor puesto a punto con precisión las detuvo a todas en seco.

—Vaya —dijo Sakura, mirándolo fijamente—. Menudo coche.

—Menudo Porsche —la corrigió Temari con sequedad.

El elegante Turbo 911 negro ronroneó por el aparcamiento, buscando un espacio mientras se movía perezosamente como una pantera acechando a su presa.

Cuando el automóvil se detuvo, la puerta se abrió y tuvieron una breve visión del conductor.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —murmuró Sakura.

—Ya puedes repetirlo —musitó Hinata.

Desde donde se encontraba, Tenten vio que el joven tenía un cuerpo delgado de musculatura plana. Llevaba unos vaqueros descoloridos, una camiseta ajustada y una chaqueta de cuero de un corte poco común. El cabello era liso... y oscuro. Tenía una altura corriente.  
Tenten soltó el aliento que había contenido.

—¿Quién es ese hombre enmascarado? —preguntó Temari.

El comentario era acertado: unas oscuras gafas de sol cubrían completamente los ojos del joven, ocultando el rostro como una máscara.

—Ese desconocido enmascarado —dijo alguien más y se elevó un murmullo de voces.

—¿Veis esa chaqueta? Es italiana, seguro.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¡Nunca has ido más allá de Little Italy de Nueva York!

—¡Uh, ah! Tenten vuelve a tener esa mirada. Esa expresión cazadora.

—Alto-blanco-y-apuesto, será mejor que tengas cuidado.

—¡Es perfecto!

En medio del parloteo, la voz de Sakura se dejó oír de repente.

—Vamos, Tenten. Tú ya tienes a Gaara. ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Qué puedes hacer con dos que no puedas hacer con uno?

—Lo mismo... sólo que durante más tiempo —dijo Temari arrastrando las palabras y el grupo prorrumpió en carcajadas.

El muchacho había cerrado el coche y caminaba hacia la escuela. Con indiferencia, Tenten empezó a andar tras él, con las otras chicas justo detrás de ella en un grupo compacto. Por un instante, la irritación burbujeó en su interior. ¿Es que no podía ir a ninguna parte sin toda una procesión pisándole los talones? Pero Temari atrajo su mirada, y la muchacha sonrió a pesar suyo.

—_"Noblesse oblige"_ —dijo Temari en voz baja.

—¿Qué?

—Si vas a ser la reina del instituto, tienes que aguantar las consecuencias.

Tenten torció el gesto mientras entraban en el edificio. Un largo pasillo se extendía ante ellas, y una figura en téjanos y chaqueta de cuero desaparecía en aquel momento por la entrada de la secretaría situada más allá. Elena aminoró el paso al acercarse a la secretaría, deteniéndose por fin para contemplar pensativa los mensajes del tablero de anuncios de corcho situado junto a la puerta. En aquel punto había una gran ventana desde la que resultaba visible toda la habitación.  
Las otras chicas miraban descaradamente por la ventana y reían tontamente.

—Hermosa vista posterior.

—Ésa es sin lugar a dudas una chaqueta Armani.

—¿Creéis que es de fuera del estado?

Tenten aguzaba el oído para captar el nombre del muchacho. Parecía existir alguna especie de problema: la señora Shizune, la secretaria de admisiones, miraba una lista y negaba con la cabeza. El muchacho dijo algo, y la señora Shuzune levantó las manos en un gesto que daba a entender: "¿Qué puedo hacer?". Deslizó un dedo por la lista y volvió a negar con la cabeza, de manera concluyente. El muchacho hizo intención de marcharse y luego dio la vuelta. Y cuando la señora Shuzune alzó los ojos hacia él, su expresión cambió.

El desconocido tenía ahora las gafas de sol en la mano. La señora Shizune parecía sobresaltada por algo; Tenten vio cómo pestañeaba varias veces. Los labios de la mujer se abrieron y cerraron como si intentara hablar.

Tenten deseó poder ver algo más que el cuello del muchacho. La señora Shizune buscaba entre pilas de papel en aquellos momentos, con expresión aturdida. Por fin encontró alguna especie de formulario y escribió en él, luego lo giró y lo empujó hacia el muchacho.

Éste escribió brevemente en el impreso —firmándolo, probablemente— y lo devolvió. La señora Shizune lo miró fijamente durante un segundo, luego rebuscó en un nuevo montón de papeles, para finalmente entregarle lo que parecía un horario de clases. Sus ojos no se apartaron ni un momento del joven mientras éste lo tomaba, inclinaba la cabeza en agradecimiento y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Tenten estaba loca de curiosidad a aquellas alturas. ¿Qué acababa de suceder allí? ¿Y qué aspecto tenía el rostro de aquel desconocido? Pero mientras salía de la secretaría, él se colocaba ya otra vez las gafas de sol. La embargó la desilusión.

Con todo, pudo ver el resto de la cara cuando él se detuvo en la entrada. El cabello oscuro y liso enmarcaba facciones tan delicadas que podían haber sido sacadas de una antigua moneda o un medallón romanos. Pómulos prominentes, una clásica nariz recta... y una boca capaz de mantenerte despierta por la noche, se dijo Tenten. El labio superior estaba maravillosamente esculpido, con cierta sensibilidad y una gran cantidad de sensualidad. El parloteo de las chicas en el pasillo había cesado, como si alguien hubiese pulsado un interruptor.

La mayoría desviaba la mirada del muchacho ahora, ojeando a cualquier sitio excepto a él. Tenten mantuvo su puesto junto a la ventana y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, quitándose la cinta del pelo de modo que éste cayó suelto alrededor de los hombros.  
Sin mirar ni a un lado ni a otro, el muchacho avanzó por el pasillo. Un coro de suspiros y susurros estalló en cuanto él ya no pudo oírlos.  
Tenten no oyó nada de todo ello.

Había pasado justo a su lado sin prestarle atención, se dijo, aturdida. Justo a su lado sin dirigirle ni una mirada.  
Vagamente, advirtió que sonaba la campana y que Temari tiraba de su brazo.

—¿Qué?

—He dicho que aquí tienes tu horario. Tenemos matemáticas en el segundo piso, justo ahora. ¡Vamos!

Elena permitió que Temari la empujara pasillo adelante, la hiciera subir un tramo de escaleras y la introdujera en un aula. Se instaló automáticamente en un asiento vacío y clavó los ojos en la profesora, que estaba delante, sin verla en realidad. La impresión aún no se había desvanecido.

Había pasado por su lado sin prestarle atención. Sin una mirada. No recordaba cuánto hacía que un muchacho había hecho eso. Todos miraban, como mínimo. Algunos silbaban. Algunos se detenían a hablar. Otros se limitaban a mirarla fijamente.  
Y aquello siempre había complacido a Tenten.  
Al fin y al cabo, ¿había algo más importante que los chicos? Ellos eran el indicador de lo popular que eras, de lo bonita que eras. Y podían ser útiles para toda clase de cosas. En ocasiones resultaban excitantes, pero por lo general eso no duraba demasiado. A veces eran desagradables desde el principio.

La mayoría de los chicos, reflexionó Tenten, eran como cachorros. Adorables en su ambiente, pero prescindibles. Unos pocos podían ser más que eso, podían convertirse en auténticos amigos. Como Gaara.

Ah, Gaara. El año anterior había esperado que fuera la persona que buscaba, el chico que podía hacerle sentir..., bueno, algo más. Más que el arrebato triunfal de hacer una conquista, el orgullo de exhibir la nueva adquisición ante las otras chicas. Y realmente había llegado a sentir un afecto auténtico por Gaara. Pero en el transcurso del verano, cuando tuvo tiempo de pensar, comprendió que era el afecto que sentiría por una prima o una hermana.

La señorita Halpern estaba distribuyendo los libros de texto. Tenten tomó el suyo mecánicamente y escribió su nombre en el interior, sumida aún en sus reflexiones.

Le gustaba Gaara más que cualquier otro chico que había conocido. Y por eso iba a tener que decirle que todo había terminado.

No había sabido cómo decírselo por carta. Tampoco sabía cómo decírselo ahora. No era que temiera que él fuera a montar un número; sencillamente, no lo comprendería. Ella tampoco lo comprendía en realidad.

Era como si siempre intentara alcanzar... algo. Sólo que cuando pensaba que lo había conseguido, no estaba allí. No con Gaara, no con ninguno de los chicos con los que había salido.

Y entonces tenía que volver a empezar desde el principio. Por suerte, siempre había material nuevo. Ningún chico se le había resistido, y ningún chico la había desairado jamás. Hasta aquel momento.

Hasta aquel momento. Recordando aquel instante en el vestíbulo, Tenten la descubrió que tenía los dedos crispados sobre el bolígrafo que sostenía. Seguía sin poder creer que la hubiese ignorado de aquel modo.

Sonó la campana y todo el mundo salió en tropel del aula, pero Tenten se detuvo en la entrada. Se mordió el labio, escrutando el río de estudiantes que cruzaba el pasillo. Entonces distinguió a una de las chicas que habían estado pululando a su alrededor en el aparcamiento.

—¡Ino! Ven aquí.

La aludida se acercó entusiasmada, con el poco agraciado rostro iluminándose.

—Escucha, Ino, ¿recuerdas a ese chico de esta mañana?

—¿El del Porsche y los... ejem... activos personales? ¿Cómo podría olvidarle?

—Bueno, quiero su horario de clases. Consigúelo en la secretaría si puedes, o copíalo de él si es necesario. ¡Pero hazlo!  
Ino se mostró sorprendida por un instante, luego sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió.

—De acuerdo, Tenten, lo intentaré. Me reuniré contigo a la hora del almuerzo si puedo conseguirlo.

—Gracias.

Elena contempló a la muchacha mientras ésta se alejaba.

—¿Sabes?, estás realmente loca —dijo la voz de Temari en su oído.

—¿De qué sirve ser la reina de la escuela si no puedes abusar un poco de tu autoridad a veces? —replicó ella con tranquilidad—. ¿Adonde voy ahora?

—Tecnología. Toma, quédatelo —Temari le tendió bruscamente un horario—. Tengo que ir corriendo a química. ¡Nos vemos luego!  
Tecnología y el resto de la mañana pasaron de un modo vago. Tenten había esperado vislumbrar otra vez al nuevo alumno, pero no estaba en ninguna de sus clases. Gaara sí estaba en una y sintió una punzada cuando los ojos aguamarina de él se encontraron con los suyos con una sonrisa.

Al sonar la campana del almuerzo, saludó con la cabeza a derecha e izquierda mientras iba hacia la cantina. Sakura estaba fuera, plantada con aire indiferente contra una pared con la barbilla alzada, los hombros echados hacia atrás y las caderas adelantadas. Los dos muchachos con los que hablaba callaron y se dieron codazos al acercarse Tenten.

—Hola —saludó lacónica Tenten a los chicos, y luego le dijo a Sakura—: ¿Lista para entrar y comer?

Los ojos verdes de la muchacha apenas oscilaron en dirección a Tenten, y se apartó unos brillantes cabellos rosas del rostro.

—¿En la mesa real? —preguntó.

Tenten se sintió desconcertada. Sakura y ella habían sido amigas desde el jardín de infancia, y siempre habían competido entre sí con buen humor. Pero últimamente algo le había sucedido a Sskura, que había empezado a tomarse la rivalidad cada vez más en serio. Y en aquel momento, a Tenten le sorprendió la amargura en la voz de la otra muchacha.

—Bueno, no se puede decir precisamente que tú pertenezcas a la plebe —respondió en tono ligero.

—Ah, en eso tienes mucha razón —respondió Sakurra, girando para colocarse totalmente de cara a Tenten.

Sus ojos verdes estaban entrecerrados y velados, y a Tenten le impresionó la hostilidad que vio en ellos. Los dos muchachos sonrieron inquietos y se alejaron poco a poco. Sakura no pareció advertirlo.

—Muchas cosas han cambiado mientras estabas fuera este verano, Tenten —prosiguió—. Y simplemente es posible que tu tiempo en el trono se esté acabando.

Tenten había enrojecido; lo notaba. Se esforzó por mantener la voz tranquila.

—Es posible —respondió—. Pero yo no me compraría aún un cetro si fuera tú, Sakura. —Dio la vuelta y entró en el comedor.

Fue un alivio ver a Temari y a Hinata, y a Ino junto a ellas. Sintió cómo sus mejillas se enfriaban mientras elegía su almuerzo e iba a reunirse con ellas. No dejaría que Sakura la trastornara; no pensaría en absoluto en ella.

—Lo tengo —anunció Ino, agitando un trozo de papel cuando Tenten se sentó.

—Y yo tengo cosas interesantes que contar —dijo Hinata, dándose importancia—. Tenten, escucha esto. Está en mi clase de biología y me siento justo al otro lado. Su nombre es Neji, Neji Salvatore, viene de Italia, y se hospeda en casa de la vieja señora Chibaa, en las afueras de la ciudad. —

Suspiró—. Es tan romántico... A Sakura se le cayeron los libros y él se los recogió.

—Qué torpe es Sakura —comentó Tenten, torciendo el gesto—. ¿Qué más sucedió?

—Bueno, eso es todo. En realidad no habló con ella. Es muuuy misterioso, ¿sabes? La señora Endicott, mi profesora de biología, intentó conseguir que se quitara las gafas, pero no quiso hacerlo. Padece una afección.

—¿Qué clase de afección?

—No lo sé. A lo mejor es terminal y sus días están contados. ¿No sería eso romántico?

—Oh, mucho —dijo Temari.

Tenten revisaba la hoja de papel de Ino, mordiéndose el labio.

—Está en mi séptima hora, Historia Europea. ¿Alguien más tiene esa clase?

—Yo —respondió Hinata—. Y creo que Sakura también la tiene. Ah, y a lo mejor Gaara; dijo algo ayer sobre lo mala que era su suerte al tener al señor Ibiki.

Maravilloso, se dijo Tenten, tomando el tenedor y acuchillando su puré de patatas. Parecía que la séptima hora iba ser sumamente interesante.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji se alegró de que el día escolar finalizara ya. Deseaba abandonar aquellas habitaciones y pasillos atestados, aunque solo fuera unos minutos.  
Tantas mentes. La presión de tantas pautas de pensamiento, de tantas voces mentales rodeándole, lo mareaba. Hacía años que no había estado en medio de una multitud de gente como aquélla.

Una mente en particular destacaba de las demás. Ella había estado entre los que lo observaban en el pasillo principal del edificio del instituto. No sabía qué aspecto tenía la muchacha, pero su personalidad era poderosa. Estaba seguro de que volvería a reconocerla.

Hasta el momento, al menos, había sobrevivido al primer día de la mascarada. Había usado los Poderes sólo dos veces y además con moderación. Pero estaba cansado, y, admitió con pesar, hambriento. El conejo no había sido suficiente.

Ya se preocuparía de eso más tarde. Localizó su última aula y se sentó. E inmediatamente sintió la presencia de aquella mente otra vez.  
En el límite de su conciencia, una luz dorada, suave y a la vez vital, resplandecía. Y, por primera vez, consiguió localizar a la chica de la que procedía.

Estaba sentada justo frente a él.  
En el mismo instante en que lo pensaba, ella volvió la cabeza y él le vio la cara. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no lanzar una exclamación de sorpresa.

¡Katherine! Pero, desde luego, no podía ser. Katherine estaba muerta, nadie lo sabía mejor que él.

Con todo, el parecido era asombroso. Aquel cabello de un chocolate oscuro. Aquella piel cremosa, que siempre le había hecho pensar en cisnes o en alabastro, sonrojándose con un leve tono rosa sobre los pómulos. Y los ojos... Los ojos de Katherine habían sido de un color que no había visto nunca antes; más oscuros que el chocolate con motas, tan intensas como el lapislázuli de su enjoyada diadema. Esa chica tenía los mismos ojos.

Y estaban puestos directamente en él mientras le sonreía.

Rápidamente, bajó los ojos, apartándolos de la sonrisa. Lo que menos deseaba era pensar en Katherine. No quería mirar a aquella chica que se la recordaba y no quería seguir sintiendo su presencia. Mantuvo los ojos puestos en el pupitre, bloqueando su mente con toda la energía de que fue capaz. Y por fin, lentamente, ella volvió la cabeza otra vez.

Se sentía herida. Incluso a través de los bloqueos, lo percibió. No le importó. De hecho, le satisfacía, y esperó que eso la mantuviera lejos de él.

Aparte de eso, no sentía ninguna otra cosa por ella.

No dejó de decirse eso mientras permanecía allí sentado, con la voz monótona del profesor vertiéndose sobre él sin que la oyera. Pero podía oler un sutil deje de algún perfume..., violetas, se dijo. Y el delgado cuello blanco de la chica estaba inclinado sobre su libro, con el cabello cayendo a ambos lados de él.

Lleno de ira y contrariedad, reconoció la seductora sensación en sus dientes..., más un hormigueo o un cosquilleo que un dolor persistente. Era hambre, un hambre específica. Y no una que pensara satisfacer.

El profesor paseaba por la habitación como un hurón, haciendo preguntas, y Neji fijó deliberadamente su atención en el hombre. En un principio se sintió perplejo, pues a pesar de que ninguno de los alumnos sabía las respuestas, las preguntas seguían llegando. Entonces comprendió que ése era el propósito del profesor. Avergonzar a los alumnos con lo que no sabían.

En aquel mismo instante había encontrado a otra víctima, una muchacha menuda con abundantes ondas azules y una cara en forma de corazón. Neji contempló con disgusto cómo el profesor la importunaba a preguntas. La muchacha parecía muy desgraciada cuando él se apartó de ella para dirigirse a toda la clase.

—¿Veis a lo que me refiero? Pensáis que sois una gran cosa; estudiantes de último curso ya, listos para graduarse. Bien, dejad que os diga esto, algunos de vosotros no estáis preparados ni para graduaros del jardín de infancia. ¡Como esto! —Señaló en dirección a la chica peliazul—. Ni idea sobre la Revolución francesa. Cree que María Antonieta era una estrella del cine mudo.  
Los alumnos que rodeaban a Neji empezaron a removerse incómodos. Pudo percibir el rencor en sus mentes y la humillación. Y el miedo. Todos temían a aquel hombrecillo delgado con ojos parecidos a los de una comadreja, incluso los chicos grandotes que eran más altos que él.

—De acuerdo, probemos otra época. —El profesor se volvió de nuevo hacia la misma chica a la que había estado interrogando—. Durante el Renacimiento... —Se interrumpió—. Sabes al menos qué es el Renacimiento, ¿verdad? El período entre los siglos XIII y XVII, durante el que Europa redescubrió las grandes ideas de la antigua Grecia y Roma. El período que alumbró a tantos de los artistas y pensadores más importantes de Europa. —Cuando la chica asintió atropelladamente, él prosiguió—: Durante el Renacimiento, ¿qué estarían haciendo los alumnos de vuestra edad en la escuela? ¿Alguna idea? ¿Se te ocurre algo?

La muchacha tragó con fuerza y, con una débil sonrisa, dijo:  
—¿Jugar a rugby?

Ante las carcajadas que siguieron, el rostro del profesor se ensombreció.  
—¡Más bien no! —le espetó, y la clase se acalló—. ¿Creéis que esto es un chiste? Pues bien, en esos días, los estudiantes de vuestra edad dominaban ya varios idiomas. También habían llegado a ser expertos en lógica, matemáticas, astronomía, filosofía y gramática. Estaban listos para pasar a una universidad en la que cada curso se enseñaba en latín. El rugby sería rotundamente la última cosa en la que...

—Perdone.  
La sosegada voz detuvo al profesor en mitad de la arenga. Todo el mundo se volvió para mirar a Neji.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?

—He dicho, perdone —repitió Neji, quitándose las gafas y poniéndose en pie—. Pero está equivocado. A los estudiantes del Renacimiento se les animaba a participar en juegos. Se les enseñaba que un cuerpo sano conlleva una mente sana. Y, desde luego, tenían deportes de equipo, como criquet, tenis... e incluso rugby. —Volvió la cabeza hacia la chica peliazul y sonrió, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa con gratitud; dirigiéndose al profesor, añadió—: Pero las cosas más importantes que aprendían eran buenos modales y urbanidad. Estoy seguro de que su libro se lo dirá.

Algunos alumnos sonreían abiertamente. El rostro del profesor estaba rojo de rabia y el hombre farfullaba. Pero Neji siguió sosteniéndole la mirada, y al cabo de un minuto fue el otro quien desvió los ojos.

Sonó la campana.  
Stefan se puso rápidamente las gafas y recogió sus libros. Ya había atraído más atención sobre sí de la que debería, y no quería tener que mirar a la chica pelichocolate otra vez. Además, necesitaba salir de allí rápidamente; notaba una familiar sensación abrasadora en sus venas.

Cuando llegaba a la puerta, alguien gritó:  
—¡Eh! ¿Realmente jugaban a rugby en aquellos tiempos?

No pudo evitar lanzar una sonrisa burlona por encima del hombro.  
—Claro que sí. A veces con las cabezas cortadas de los prisioneros de guerra.

Tenten le observó mientras se alejaba. La había rechazado deliberadamente. La había desairado a propósito, y delante de Sakura, que no le había quitado los ojos de encima. Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos, pero en aquel momento sólo una idea bullía en su cabeza.  
Lo tendría, incluso aunque le fuera la vida en ello. Aunque les fuera la vida a los dos, lo tendría.

Notas de Autora +

Primero que nada:

Este fic es un plagio al libro: "The Vampire Diaries".

Los personajes que aparecen en la historia son:

**Elena Gilbert**

**Stefan Salvatore**

**Caroline Forves**

**Tía Judith**

**Margareth Gilbert**

**Bonnie McCulluoght**

**Meredith**

**Katherine Swartzschild**

**Matt**

**Francés**

**Sra Clarcke**

**(los maestros se llaman igual que en el libro... tambien Katherine y su padre)**

**Todos estos personajes son los reales de libro y los personajes que yo introduje en él son los de naruto los cuales conservan sus nombres, pero los apellidos se adaptan al libro.**

**-Tenten es Elena Gilbert.**

**-Neji es Stefan Salvatore.**

**-Sakura es Caroline.**

**-Kurenai es tía Judith.**

**-Moegi es Margareth.**

**-Hinata es Bonnie McCullought**

**-Temari es Meredith**

**- Katherine Swartzschild seguira llamandose así.**

**-Gaara es Matt**

**-Ino es Francés**

**- Shizune es La secretaria Clarcke  
ACLARACIONES FINALES:**

**EL LIBRO "THE VAMPIRE DIARIES", LE PERTENECE A LISA JANE SMITH.**

**NARUTO, LE PERTENECE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Y SOLO A NOSOTRAS NOS PERTENECE EL HECHO DE HABERLO PASADO AL PC Y CAMBIADO LAS CUALIDADES FISICAS DE LOS PERSONAJES PARA QUE SE PARECIERAN A LOS DE NARUTO.**

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO:

En aquellos momentos, los recuerdos le llegaban copiosamente, como si ojeara las páginas de un diario, los ojos capturando una anotación aquí y allí. Una apareció fugazmente ante él: el rostro de su padre cuando Sai había anunciado que abandonaba la universidad. Jamás olvidaría eso. Jamás había visto a su padre tan enojado...

Bueno esperamos sus Reviewns o no se si así se escribe :)

y si no comprenden algo pidan que expliquemos

con cariño siempre:

Nefath-Hime y Leneth-sama


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

La primera luz del amanecer veteaba la noche de rosa y del verde más pálido. Neji la observó desde la ventana de su habitación en la casa de huéspedes. Había alquilado aquella habitación específicamente debido a la trampilla del techo, una trampilla que daba a la plataforma de observación del tejado situado encima. En aquel momento, la trampilla estaba abierta, y un viento fresco y húmedo descendía por la escalera situada debajo. Neji estaba totalmente vestido, pero no porque hubiera madrugado. No se había acostado.

Acababa de regresar del bosque y llevaba algunos restos de hojas húmedas pegados a un lado de la bota. Los retiró meticulosamente. Los comentarios de los estudiantes del día anterior no le habían pasado por alto y sabía que se habían fijado en sus ropas. Siempre se había vestido con lo mejor, no sólo por vanidad, sino porque era lo correcto. Su tutor lo había dicho a menudo: «Un aristócrata debería vestir como corresponde a su posición. Si no lo hace, muestra desprecio por los demás».

¿Por qué se dedicaba a pensar en aquellas cosas? Claro, debería haber comprendido que hacer el papel de un estudiante era probable que le recordara sus propios días como alumno. En aquellos momentos, los recuerdos le llegaban copiosamente, como si ojeara las páginas de un diario, los ojos capturando una anotación aquí y allí. Una apareció fugazmente ante él: el rostro de su padre cuando Sai había anunciado que abandonaba la universidad. Jamás olvidaría eso. Jamás había visto a su padre tan enojado...

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no vas a volver? —Hizashi era por lo general un hombre justo, pero tenía mal genio, y su hijo mayor hacia aflorar la violencia que había en él.

Justo en aquel momento, ese hijo se tocaba ligeramente los labios con un pañuelo de seda color azafrán.

—Había pensado que incluso tú podrías entender una frase tan simple, padre. ¿Deseas que te la repita en latín?

—Sai... —empezó Neji con severidad, consternado ante aquella falta de respeto.

Pero su padre le interrumpió.

—¿Me estás diciendo que yo, Hizashi, Conté di Salvatore, tendré que presentarme ante mis amigos sabiendo que mi hijo es un _scioparto_? ¿Un bueno para nada? ¿Un haragán que no aporta ninguna contribución útil a Florencia?

Los criados se iban alejando lentamente a medida que Hizashi se encolerizaba más.

Sai ni siquiera pestañeó.

—Aparentemente. Si puedes llamar amigos a esos que te lisonjean con la esperanza de que les prestes dinero.

—_Sporco parassito!_ —gritó Hizashi, levantándose de su silla—. ¿No es ya bastante malo que cuando estás en la escuela despilfarres tu tiempo y mi dinero? Ah, sí, lo sé todo sobre el juego, las justas y las mujeres. Y sé que de no ser por tu secretario y tus tutores suspenderías todos los cursos. Pero ahora tienes la intención de deshonrarme totalmente. ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué? —Su enorme mano se alzó veloz para agarrar la barbilla de Sai—. ¿Para poder regresar a tus cacerías y tu cetrería?

Neji tuvo que hacerle justicia a su hermano; Sai ni siquiera se echó atrás. Se mantuvo firme, casi repantigado en la mano de su padre que lo sujetaba, un aristócrata de pies a cabeza, desde la gorra elegantemente sencilla sobre la oscura cabeza pasando por la capa ribeteada de armiño hasta llegar a los suaves zapatos de cuero. Su labio superior estaba curvado en un gesto de absoluta arrogancia.

«Has ido demasiado lejos esta vez —pensó Neji, observando a los dos hombres, que se miraban fijamente a los ojos—. Ni siquiera tú serás capaz de salir de ésta usando tus encantos.»

Pero justo entonces sonaron unos pasos suaves en la entrada del estudio. Neji volvió la cabeza y se quedó encandilado con unos ojos de color chocolate con motas lapislázuli enmarcados por largas pestañas castañas. Era Katherine. Su padre, el barón Von Swartzschild, la había traído desde las frías tierras de los príncipes alemanes a la campiña italiana, con la esperanza de que esto ayudaría a que se recuperara de una larga enfermedad. Y desde el día de su llegada, todo había cambiado para Neji.

—Os pido disculpas. No era mi intención molestar.

Su voz era suave y nítida. Efectuó un leve gesto como para marcharse.

—No, no te vayas. Quédate —se apresuró a decir Neji.

Quiso decir más, tomarle la mano..., pero no se atrevió. No con su padre presente. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar fijamente aquellos ojos chocolate, como Ámbar, alzados hacia él.

—Sí, quedaos —dijo Hizashi, y Neji vio que la expresión furiosa de su padre se había aclarado y que había soltado a Sai.

El noble se adelantó, alisando los gruesos pliegues de la larga toga ribeteada en piel.

—Vuestro padre debería estar de regreso de sus negocios en la ciudad hoy, y le encantará veros. Pero vuestras mejillas están pálidas, pequeña Katherine. Espero que no volváis a estar enferma.

—Ya sabéis que siempre estoy pálida, señor. No utilizo colorete como vuestras atrevidas muchachas italianas.

—No lo necesitas —dijo Neji sin poder contenerse, y ella le sonrió.

Era tan hermosa... El muchacho sintió un dolor en el pecho.

—Y os veo demasiado poco durante el día —siguió su padre—. Casi nunca nos concedéis el placer de vuestra compañía antes del crepúsculo.

—Llevo a cabo mis estudios y mis devociones en mis propios aposentos, señor —respondió Katherine en voz queda, bajando las pestañas.

Neji sabía que no era cierto, pero no dijo nada; jamás traicionaría el secreto de Katherine. La muchacha volvió a alzar los ojos hacia el padre de Neji.

—Pero ahora estoy aquí, señor.

—Sí, sí, eso es cierto. Y debo ocuparme de que esta noche tengamos una comida muy especial para celebrar el regreso de vuestro padre. Sai..., hablaremos más tarde.

Mientras Hizashi hacía una seña a un sirviente y marchaba con paso decidido, Neji se volvió hacia Katherine con deleite. Casi nunca podían conversar sin la presencia de su padre o de Gudren, la imperturbable doncella alemana de la joven.

Pero lo que Neji vio fue como un puñetazo en el estómago, Katherine sonreía..., aquella leve sonrisa reservada que tan a menudo había compartido con él. Pero no le miraba a él. Miraba a Sai.

Neji odió a su hermano en aquel momento, odió la belleza y la gracia y la sensualidad de Sai, que atraían a las mujeres hacia él como polillas a una llama. Quiso en ese momento golpear a Sai, hacer pedazos aquella belleza. Pero tuvo que permanecer allí y contemplar cómo Katherine avanzaba despacio hacia su hermano, paso a paso, con su vestido de brocado dorado susurrando sobre el suelo de baldosas.

Y mientras él observaba, Sai extendió una mano hacia Katherine y sonrió con la cruel sonrisa del triunfo...

Neji se apartó de la ventana rápidamente.

¿Por qué volvía a abrir viejas heridas? Pero, incluso mientras lo pensaba, sacó la delgada cadena de oro que llevaba bajo la camisa. Su pulgar y su índice acariciaron el anillo que colgaba de ella y luego lo alzó hacia la luz.

El pequeño aro estaba exquisitamente labrado en oro, y cinco siglos no habían amortiguado su lustre. Llevaba engarzada una única piedra, un lapislázuli del tamaño de la uña de su meñique. Neji lo contempló, luego miró el grueso anillo de plata, también con un lapislázuli engarzado, de su propia mano. En el pecho sintió una opresión familiar.

No podía olvidar el pasado y en realidad no deseaba hacerlo. Pese a todo lo que había sucedido, atesoraba el recuerdo de Katherine. Pero había un recuerdo que realmente no debía perturbar, una página del diario que no debía volver. Si tenía que revivir aquel horror, aquella... abominación, se volvería loco. Como había enloquecido aquel día, aquel último día, cuando había contemplado su propia condenación...

Se apoyó en la ventana, con la frente presionada sobre su frescor. Su tutor también le había dicho: «El mal jamás encontrará la paz. Puede que triunfe, pero jamás encontrará la paz».

¿Por qué había tenido que venir a Fell's Church?

Había esperado hallar la paz aquí, pero eso era imposible. Jamás le aceptarían, jamás descansaría. Porque era malvado. No podía cambiar lo que era.

Tenten se levantó más temprano de lo habitual esa mañana y oyó a tía Kurenai trasteando en su habitación, preparándose para tomar su ducha. Moegi dormía aún profundamente, enroscada igual que un ratoncito en su cama. Tenten pasó ante la puerta entreabierta de su hermana menor sin hacer ruido y continuó por el pasillo hasta abandonar la casa.

El aire era fresco y limpio esa mañana; el membrillo estaba habitado únicamente por los acostumbrados arrendajos y gorriones. Tenten, que se había acostado con un terrible dolor de cabeza, alzó el rostro hacia el limpio cielo azul y respiró profundamente.

Se sentía mucho mejor de lo que se había sentido el día anterior. Había prometido encontrarse con Gaara antes del instituto y, aunque no le hacía mucha ilusión, estaba segura de que todo iría bien.

Gaara vivía a sólo dos calles del instituto. Era una sencilla casa de madera, como todas las demás en aquella calle, excepto que quizá el columpio del porche estaba un poco más deslucido y la pintura un poco más desconchada. Gaara estaba ya en el exterior, y por un momento el corazón de la muchacha se aceleró ante la familiar visión.

Realmente era apuesto. De eso no había duda. No del modo deslumbrante, casi perturbador, de... alguna persona, sino de un saludable modo americano. Gaara Honeycutt era típicamente americano. Llevaba el pelo rojo muy corto por la temporada de rugby y tenía la piel casi bronceada debido al trabajo al aire libre en la granja de sus abuelos. Sus ojos agua marina eran honestos y francos. Y justo hoy, mientras extendía los brazos para abrazarla con suavidad, estaban algo tristes.

—¿Quieres entrar?

—No. Limitémonos a andar —dijo Tenten.

Caminaron uno junto al otro sin tocarse. Arces y nogales negros bordeaban aquella calle, y el aire tenía aún una quietud matutina. Tenten contempló sus pies sobre la húmeda acera, sintiéndose repentinamente indecisa. Después de todo, seguía sin saber cómo empezar.

—No me has hablado de Francia —dijo él.

—Ah, fue fenomenal —respondió Tenten, y le miró de soslayo; también él miraba la acera—. Todo resultó fenomenal —continuó, intentando dar un poco de entusiasmo a su voz—. La gente, la comida, todo. Realmente fue... —Su voz se apagó, y lanzó una carcajada nerviosa.

—Sí, ya sé. Fenomenal —terminó él por ella.

Gaara se detuvo y se quedó mirando al suelo, a sus arañadas zapatillas de tenis. Tenten vio que eran las del año anterior. La familia de Gaara apenas conseguía ir tirando; a lo mejor no había podido permitirse unas nuevas. La joven alzó la vista y se encontró aquellos resueltos ojos agua marina fijos en su rostro.

—¿Sabes?, tienes un aspecto de lo más fenomenal justo ahora —dijo él.

Tenten abrió la boca con consternación, pero él volvía a hablar ya.

—E imagino que tienes algo que decirme.

Tenten le miró de hito en hito, y él sonrió, con una sonrisa torcida y pesarosa. Luego volvió a tenderle los brazos.

—Gaara —dijo ella, abrazándole con fuerza; luego se apartó para mirarle a la cara—. Gaara, eres el chico más gentil que he conocido nunca. No te merezco.

—Ah, entonces por eso me plantas —dijo él mientras volvían a andar—. Porque soy demasiado bueno para ti. Debería haberme dado cuenta antes.

Ella le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

—No, no es por eso, y tampoco te estoy plantando. Seremos amigos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Desde luego. Por supuesto.

—Porque eso es lo que he comprendido que somos. —Se detuvo, volviendo a alzar la mirada hacia él—. Buenos amigos. Sé honrado ahora, Gaara, ¿no es eso lo que realmente sientes por mí?

Él la miró y luego alzó los ojos al cielo.

— ¿Puedo acogerme a la Quinta Enmienda respecto a eso? —Dijo y al ver que Tenten ponía cara larga, añadió—: no tiene nada que ver con ese chico nuevo, ¿verdad?

—No —respondió ella tras una vacilación, y luego añadió con rapidez—, ni siquiera le conozco aún. No sé quién es.

—Pero quieres conocerle. No, no lo digas. —La rodeó con un brazo y la hizo girar con suavidad—. Vamos, vayamos hacia el instituto. Si tenemos tiempo, incluso te compraré una rosquilla.

Mientras andaban, algo se agitó violentamente en el nogal sobre sus cabezas. Gaara lanzó un silbido y señaló con el dedo.

— ¡Mira eso! Es el cuervo más grande que he visto nunca.

Tenten miró, pero ya había desaparecido.

Aquel día, el instituto fue sólo el lugar adecuado para que Tenten repasara su plan.

Por la mañana había despertado sabiendo qué hacer. Y durante el día reunió toda la información que pudo a propósito de Neji Salvatore. Lo que no fue difícil, porque todo el mundo en el Robert E. Lee hablaba de él.

Todo el mundo sabía que había tenido alguna especie de roce con la secretaria de admisiones el día anterior. Y hoy lo habían llevado al despacho del director. Algo relacionado con sus papeles. Pero el director lo había enviado de vuelta al aula (tras, se rumoreaba, una llamada de larga distancia a Roma... ¿o era Washington?), y todo parecía arreglado ya. Oficialmente, al menos.

Cuando Tenten llegó a su clase de Historia Europea aquella tarde, la saludó un suave silbido en el pasillo. Kankuro Cárter y Kiba Smallwood remoloneaban por allí. Una pareja de imbéciles de primera, se dijo, haciendo caso omiso del silbido y las miradas fijas. Pensaban que ser pateador y defensa en el equipo de rugby de la escuela los convertía en unos tipos sensacionales. Mantuvo un ojo puesto en ellos mientras también ella remoloneaba por el pasillo, dándose una nueva capa de pintalabios y jugueteando con la polvera. Había dado a Hinata instrucciones especiales, y el plan estaba listo para ponerlo en práctica en cuanto Neji apareciera. El espejo de la polvera le proporcionaba una visión fenomenal del pasillo a su espalda.

Con todo, de algún modo no le vio llegar. Apareció a su lado de improviso, y ella cerró la polvera de golpe mientras él pasaba. Su intención era detenerlo, pero algo sucedió antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Neji se puso tenso... o, al menos, algo hubo en él que le hizo adoptar una actitud cautelosa de improviso. Justo entonces, Kankuro y Kiba se colocaron frente a la puerta del aula de historia, impidiendo el paso.

Imbéciles de talla mundial, se dijo Tenten. Echando chispas, los miró iracunda por encima del hombro de Neji.

Disfrutaban con el jueguecito, repantigados en la entrada mientras fingían estar totalmente ciegos a la presencia de Neji allí de pie.

—Excusad.

Era el mismo tono de voz que había usado con el profesor de historia. Sosegado, distante.

Kankuro y Kiba se miraron el uno al otro, luego a su alrededor, como si oyeran voces fantasmales.

—¿Escuuzi? —dijo Kiba con voz de falsete—. ¿Escuuzi a mí? ¿A mí escuuzi? ¿Jacuzzi?

Los dos rieron.

Tenten vio cómo los músculos se tensaban bajo la camiseta que tenía delante. Aquello era totalmente injusto; los dos eran un poco más altos que Neji y las espaldas de Kiba eran casi el doble de anchas.

—¿Sucede algo?

Tenten se sobresaltó tanto como los dos muchachos ante la nueva voz a su espalda. Dio media vuelta y se encontró con Gaara. Sus ojos agua marina tenían una mirada dura.

Tenten se mordió los labios para contener una sonrisa mientras Kiba y Kankuro se apartaban despacio, con resentimiento. El bueno de Gaara, se dijo. Pero ahora el bueno de Gaara entraba en el aula acompañando a Neji, y ella se tenía que resignar con seguirlos, observando la parte posterior de dos camisetas. Cuando se sentaron, se deslizó en el pupitre situado detrás de Neji, desde donde podía observarle sin que la viera. Su plan tendría que esperar hasta que finalizara la clase.

Gaara hacía sonar monedas en su bolsillo, lo que significaba que quería decir algo.

—Eh, oye —empezó por fin, incómodo—. Esos chicos, ya sabes...

Neji rió. Fue un sonido amargo.

— ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar?

Había más emoción en su voz de la que Tenten había oído antes, incluso cuando había hablado al señor Ibiki. Y aquella emoción era infelicidad total.

—De todos modos, ¿por qué tendría que ser bienvenido aquí? —finalizó, casi para sí mismo.

— ¿Por qué no deberías serlo? —Gaara había estado mirando fijamente a Neji, y en ese momento su mandíbula se irguió con determinación—. Oye —dijo—, ayer hablaste sobre rugby. Bien, nuestro mejor receptor abierto se ha roto un ligamento, y necesitamos un sustituto. Las pruebas son esta tarde. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Yo? —Neji pareció verse cogido por sorpresa—. Ah... No sé si podría.

—¿Sabes correr?

—¿Correr...?

Neji se medio giró hacia Gaara, y Tenten vio cómo un leve atisbo de sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

—Sí.

—Eso es todo lo que un receptor abierto tiene que hacer. Yo soy el quarterback. Si puedes atrapar lo que yo tire y correr con ello, puedes jugar.

—Entiendo.

Lo cierto era que Neji casi sonreía, y aunque la boca de Gaara tenía una expresión seria, sus ojos agua marina estaban risueños. Sorprendida de sí misma, Tenten advirtió que estaba celosa. Había una cordialidad entre los dos muchachos que la excluía completamente.

Pero al siguiente instante, la sonrisa de Neji desapareció y éste dijo en tono vago:

—Gracias..., pero no. Tengo otros compromisos.

En ese momento, Hinata y Sakura llegaron y empezó la clase.

Durante toda la lección de Ibiki sobre Europa, Tenten no dejó de repetirse: «Hola, me llamo Tenten Gilbert. Estoy en el comité de bienvenida del último curso y me han designado para que te muestre el instituto. ¿Seguramente no querrás ponerme en un aprieto, verdad, no dejando que haga mi trabajo?». Eso último con ojos muy abiertos y melancólicos..., pero sólo si daba la impresión de que él intentara escabullirse. Era virtualmente infalible. Seguro que no podía resistirse a una dama en apuros.

Cuando iban por la mitad de la clase, la chica sentada a su derecha le pasó una nota. Tenten la abrió y reconoció la letra redonda e infantil de Hinata. Decía: _«He mantenido a S. alejada todo el tiempo que pude. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Ha funcionado?»._

Tenten alzó la vista y vio a Hinata vuelta hacia atrás en su asiento de la primera fila. Tenten señaló la nota y negó con la cabeza, articulando con los labios: «Después de clase».

Pareció que transcurría un siglo antes de que Ibiki diera las últimas instrucciones sobre exposiciones orales y los despidiera. Entonces todo el mundo se levantó de golpe. «Ahí vamos», pensó Tenten, y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, se colocó directamente en el camino de Neji, impidiéndole el paso por el pasillo de modo que no pudiera rodearla.

Justo igual que Kankuro y Kiba, se dijo, sintiendo un irresistible impulso de reír como una tonta. Alzó la mirada y se entrecerró sus ojos justo a la altura de la boca del muchacho.

Su mente se quedó en blanco. ¿Qué era lo que se suponía que debía decir? Abrió la boca y de algún modo las palabras que había estado ensayando brotaron atropelladamente.

—Hola, soy Tenten Gilbert, y estoy en el comité de bienvenida del último curso y me han designado para...

—Lo siento; no tengo tiempo.

Por un momento no pudo creer que él estuviera hablando, que no fuera a darle siquiera la oportunidad de terminar. Su boca siguió pronunciando el discurso.

—... que te muestre el instituto...

—Lo siento. No puedo. Tengo que... tengo que ir a las pruebas de rugby. —Neji volvió la cabeza hacia Gaara, que se mantenía al margen con expresión atónita—. Dijiste que eran justo después del instituto, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo éste lentamente—, pero...

—Entonces será mejor que me ponga en marcha. Tal vez podrías mostrarme el camino.

Gaara miró a Tenten con expresión de impotencia y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno..., claro. Vamos.

Echó un vistazo atrás mientras se iban. Neji, no.

Tenten se encontró paseando la mirada por un círculo de observadores, incluida Sakura, que le dedicaba una clara sonrisita de suficiencia. La muchacha sintió un aturdimiento en todo el cuerpo y una sensación de ahogo en la garganta. No podía soportar seguir allí ni un segundo más. Dio la vuelta y abandonó el pasillo tan aprisa como pudo.

Notas de Autora +

Primero que nada:

Este fic es un plagio al libro: "The Vampire Diaries".

Los personajes que aparecen en la historia son:

**Elena Gilbert**

**Stefan Salvatore**

**Caroline Forves**

**Tía Judith**

**Margareth Gilbert**

**Bonnie McCulluoght**

**Meredith**

**Katherine Swartzschild**

**Matt**

**Francés**

**Sra Clarcke**

**(los maestros se llaman igual que en el libro... tambien Katherine y su padre)**

**Todos estos personajes son los reales de libro y los personajes que yo introduje en él son los de naruto los cuales conservan sus nombres, pero los apellidos se adaptan al libro.**

**- Tenten es Elena Gilbert.**

**- Neji es Stefan Salvatore.**

**- Sakura es Caroline.**

**- Kurenai es tía Judith.**

**- Moegi es Margareth.**

**- Hinata es Bonnie McCullought**

**- Temari es Meredith**

**- Katherine Swartzschild seguira llamandose así.**

**-Gaara es Matt**

**- Ino es Francés**

**- Shizune es La secretaria Clarcke  
**

-** Sai es Damon **

**- Kiba es Tyler Smallwood**

**- Kankuro es Dick Cárter  
**

**ACLARACIONES FINALES:**

**EL LIBRO "THE VAMPIRE DIARIES", LE PERTENECE A LISA JANE SMITH.**

**NARUTO, LE PERTENECE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Y SOLO A NOSOTRAS NOS PERTENECE EL HECHO DE HABERLO PASADO AL PC Y CAMBIADO LAS CUALIDADES FISICAS DE LOS PERSONAJES PARA QUE SE PARECIERAN A LOS DE NARUTO**

**No pondremos avanze, por que a nadie le interesa y ni siquiera la historia leen... si piden dejamos si no... no**


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Capítulo 4_**

Para cuando llegó a su taquilla, el aturdimiento se disipaba ya y el nudo en su garganta intentaba disolverse en lágrimas. Pero no lloraría en el instituto, se dijo, no iba a hacerlo. Tras cerrar la taquilla, se encaminó a la salida principal.

Por segundo día consecutivo, regresaba a casa del instituto justo tras sonar la última campana, y sola. Tía Kurenai no podría sobrellevarlo. Pero cuando Elena llegó a su casa, el coche de tía Kurenai no estaba en la entrada; ella y Moegi debían de haber ido al mercado. La casa estaba silenciosa y tranquila cuando Tenten abrió la puerta.  
Agradeció la quietud; quería estar sola en aquellos momentos. Pero, por otra parte, no sabía exactamente qué hacer consigo misma. Ahora que finalmente ya podía llorar, descubrió que las lágrimas no acudían. Soltó la mochila sobre el suelo del vestíbulo delantero y entró despacio en la sala de estar.

Era una habitación hermosa e imponente, la única parte de la casa además del dormitorio de Tenten que pertenecía a la construcción original. La primera casa se había construido antes de 1861 y se había quemado casi por completo durante la guerra de Secesión. Todo lo que se pudo salvar fue esa habitación, con su elaborada chimenea enmarcada por molduras en forma de volutas, y el gran dormitorio del piso superior. El bisabuelo del padre de Tenten había construido una nueva casa y los Gilbert habían vivido en ella desde entonces.

Tenten giró para mirar por una de las ventanas que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo. El cristal era antiguo y grueso y mostraba ondulaciones, y todo en el exterior quedaba distorsionado, con un aspecto ligeramente sesgado. Recordó la primera vez que su padre le había mostrado aquel viejo cristal con ondulaciones, cuando ella era más joven aún de lo que Moegi era en la actualidad.

La sensación de ahogo había regresado a su garganta, pero las lágrimas seguían sin acudir. Todo en su interior era contradictorio. No quería compañía, y a la vez se sentía dolorosamente sola; realmente quería pensar, pero ahora que lo intentaba, los pensamientos la esquivaban como ratones huyendo de una lechuza blanca.

«Una lechuza blanca... ave de presa... devorador de carne... cuervo», pensó. «El cuervo más grande que he visto nunca», había dicho Gaara.

Los ojos volvieron a escocerle. Pobre Gaara. Le había herido, pero él se lo había tomado muy bien. Incluso había sido amable con Neji.

Neji. Su corazón dio un baquetazo, violento, arrancando a sus ojos dos lágrimas ardientes. Bueno, por fin lloraba. Lloraba de rabia y humillación y frustración... ¿y qué más?

¿Qué había perdido en realidad ese día? ¿Qué sentía en realidad por aquel desconocido, aquel Neji Salvatore? Era un desafío, sí, y eso le hacía ser distinto, interesante. Neji era exótico..., excitante.

Resultaba curioso, justo lo que algunos chicos le habían dicho a veces a Tenten que ella era. Y más tarde se enteraba por ellos, o por sus amigos o hermanas, de lo nerviosos que estaban antes de salir con ella, cómo se les ponían sudorosas las palmas de las manos y sentían el estómago lleno de mariposas. A Tenten esas historias siempre le habían parecido divertidas. Ningún chico de los que había conocido a lo largo de su vida la había puesto nerviosa.

Pero al hablar con Neji hoy, su pulso se había acelerado y las rodillas habían estado a punto de doblarse. Había tenido las palmas húmedas. Y no había habido mariposas en su estómago..., había habido murciélagos.

¿Le interesaba el muchacho porque la ponía nerviosa? No era una buena razón, se dijo. De hecho, era una muy mala razón.

Pero estaba también aquella boca. Aquella boca tan perfecta que hacía que sus rodillas se doblaran con algo que no tenía nada que ver con el nerviosismo. Y aquellos cabellos negros como la noche; sus dedos ansiaban entretejerse en su suavidad. Aquel cuerpo ágil de musculatura plana, aquellas piernas largas... y aquella voz. Fue su voz lo que la había decidido el día anterior, haciendo que se sintiera totalmente empeñada en tenerle. Su voz había sido serena y desdeñosa al hablar al señor Ibiki, pero extrañamente persuasiva a pesar de todo. Se preguntó si podría volverse misteriosa y oscura también, y cómo sonaría pronunciando su nombre, susurrando su nombre...

—¡Tenten!

Tenten se sobresaltó, la ensoñación hecha pedazos. Pero no era Neji Salvatore quien la llamaba, era tía Kurenai que abría la puerta con un traqueteo.

—¿Tenten? ¡Tenten! —Y aquélla era Moegi, con la voz chillona y aflautada—. ¿Estás en casa?

La desdicha volvió a embargar a la muchacha, y paseó la mirada por la cocina. No estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a las preguntas preocupadas de su tía ni a la alegría inocente de Moegi en aquellos momentos. No con las pestañas húmedas y nuevas lágrimas amenazando con aparecer en cualquier instante. Tomó una decisión relámpago y se escabulló en silencio por la puerta trasera mientras la puerta principal se cerraba de un portazo.

Una vez abandonado el porche trasero, y ya en el patio, vaciló. No quería tropezarse con nadie conocido. Pero ¿adonde podía ir para estar sola?

La respuesta llegó casi al instante. Desde luego. Iría a ver a su madre y a su padre.

Era una caminata bastante larga, casi hasta las afueras de la ciudad, pero durante los últimos tres años se había convertido en algo acostumbrado para Tenten. Cruzó al otro lado del puente Wickery y ascendió la colina, pasando ante la iglesia en ruinas. Luego descendió al pequeño valle situado abajo.

Aquella parte del cementerio estaba bien cuidada; era a la parte antigua a la que se le permitía estar en un estado ligeramente salvaje. Aquí, la hierba estaba pulcramente cortada, y ramos de flores ofrecían notas de vividos colores. Tenten se sentó junto a la gran lápida de mármol con la palabra «Gilbert» tallada en la parte frontal.

—Hola, mamá. Hola, papá —murmuró.

Se inclinó sobre el lugar para depositar una flor violeta que había recogido de camino. Luego dobló las piernas bajo el cuerpo y se quedó sentada.

Había ido allí a menudo tras el accidente. Moegi sólo tenía un año en el momento del accidente de coche, y lo cierto era que no los recordaba. Pero Tenten sí. Dejó que su mente retrocediera para ojear recuerdos, y el nudo de su garganta aumentó y las lágrimas salieron con más facilidad. Todavía los echaba mucho de menos... Su madre, tan joven y hermosa, y su padre, con una sonrisa que le arrugaba los ojos.

Tenía suerte de contar con tía Kurenai, desde luego. No todas las tías abandonarían su empleo y volverían a vivir en una ciudad pequeña para hacerse cargo de dos sobrinas huérfanas. Y Kakashi, el novio de tía Kurenai, era más un padre adoptivo para Moegi que un futuro tío.

Pero Tenten recordaba a sus padres. En ocasiones, justo después del funeral, había acudido allí para enfurecerse con ellos, enfadada con ellos por haber sido tan estúpidos como para matarse. Eso fue cuando no conocía muy bien a tía Kurenai y sentía que ya no había ningún lugar en la tierra al que perteneciera.

¿Adonde pertenecía ahora?, se preguntó. La respuesta fácil era: allí, a Fell's Church, donde había vivido toda su vida. Pero últimamente la respuesta fácil parecía equivocada. Últimamente sentía que debía existir algo más allá para ella, algún lugar que reconocería en seguida y llamaría hogar.

Una sombra cayó sobre su persona y alzó los ojos sobresaltada. Por un instante, las dos figuras de pie junto a ella resultaron extrañas, desconocidas, vagamente amenazadoras. Las miró fijamente, paralizada.

—Tenten —dijo nerviosamente la figura más pequeña, con las manos en las caderas—, a veces realmente me preocupo por ti, realmente lo hago.

Tenten pestañeó y luego lanzó una breve carcajada. Eran Hinata y Temari.

—¿Qué tiene que hacer una persona para conseguir un poco de intimidad por aquí?  
—preguntó mientras ellas se sentaban.

—Decirnos que nos marchemos —sugirió Temari, pero Tenten se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Temari y Hinata habían acudido allí a menudo en su busca los meses siguientes al accidente. De repente se sintió complacida por ello, y agradecida a ambas. Aunque no hubiera nada más, tenía amigas que se preocupaban por ella. No le importó si sabían que había estado llorando, aceptó el pañuelo de papel arrugado que Hinata le ofreció y se secó los ojos. Las tres permanecieron sentadas en silencio durante un rato, observando cómo el viento alborotaba el robledal del extremo del cementerio.

—Siento lo que sucedió esta mañana —dijo Hinata por fin, en voz baja—. Fue realmente terrible.

—Y tu segundo nombre es «Tacto» —dijo Temari—. No pudo haber sido tan malo, Tenten.

—No estabas allí. —Tenten se sintió enrojecer toda ella ante el recuerdo—. Sí que fue terrible. Pero ya no me importa —añadió categórica, desafiante—. He acabado con él. Ya no le quiero.

—¡Tenten!

—No le quiero, Hinata. Evidentemente piensa que es demasiado bueno para... para los americanos. Así que puede coger esas gafas de sol de diseño y... —Se escucharon resoplidos de risa procedentes de sus compañeras. Tenten se sonó la nariz y negó con la cabeza—. De todos modos —dijo, cambiando decididamente de tema—, al menos Ibiki parecía de mejor humor hoy.

Hinata adoptó una expresión de mártir.

—¿Sabes que hizo que me apuntara para ser la primera en presentar la exposición oral? De todos modos, no me importa. Voy a hacer el mío sobre los druidas, y:..

—¿Sobre qué?

—Druidas. Esos viejos raros que construyeron Stonehenge y hacían magia y cosas así en la antigua Inglaterra. Desciendo de ellos; por eso soy médium.

Temari lanzó un resoplido, pero Tenten contempló con el entrecejo fruncido la brizna de hierba que retorcía entre los dedos.

—Hinata, ¿realmente viste algo en mi palma ayer? —preguntó súbitamente.  
La muchacha vaciló.

—No lo sé —dijo por fin—. Creí verlo entonces. Pero a veces la imaginación se me descontrola.

—Sabía que estabas aquí —observó Temari inesperadamente—. Yo pensé en mirar en la cafetería, pero Hinata dijo: «Está en el cementerio».

—¿Lo hice? —Hinata pareció levemente sorprendida e impresionada—. Bien, ya lo ves. Mi abuela de Edimburgo tiene el don de la clarividencia, y yo también. Siempre salta una generación.

—Y desciendes de los druidas —dijo Temari en voz solemne.

—¡Bueno, es cierto! En Escocia mantienen las viejas tradiciones. No te creerías algunas de las cosas que hace mi abuela. Tiene un modo de averiguar con quién te vas a casar y cuándo vas a morir. Me dijo que moriría joven.

—¡Hinata!

—Lo hizo. Seré joven y hermosa dentro de mi ataúd. ¿No creéis que es romántico?

—No, no lo creo. Creo que es repugnante —replicó Tenten.

Las sombras se alargaban y el viento se había vuelto fresco.

—Así pues, ¿con quién te vas a casar, Hinata? —terció Temari con habilidad.

—No lo sé. Mi abuela me contó el ritual para averiguarlo, pero jamás lo probé. Por supuesto —Hinata adoptó una pose sofisticada—, tiene que ser escandalosamente rico y guapísimo. Como nuestro misterioso desconocido moreno, por ejemplo. En especial, si nadie más le quiere. —Dirigió una mirada traviesa a Tenten.

Tenten no picó el anzuelo.

—¿Qué hay de Kiba Smallwood? —murmuró inocentemente—. Su padre es, desde luego, bastante rico.

—Y no es feo —estuvo de acuerdo Temari en tono solemne—. Eso, desde luego, si te gustan los animales. Todos esos enormes dientes blancos...

Las muchachas intercambiaron miradas y luego prorrumpieron en carcajadas. Hinata arrojó un puñado de hierba a Temari, que se la sacudió de encima y le arrojó un diente de león en respuesta. En algún momento en medio de todo ello, Tenten comprendió que iba a estar bien. Volvía a ser ella misma, no estaba perdida, no era una desconocida, sino Tenten Gilbert, la reina del Robert E. Lee. Se quitó la cinta color crema del pelo y sacudió los cabellos alrededor del rostro.

—He decidido sobre qué hacer mi exposición oral —dijo, contemplando con ojos entrecerrados cómo Hinata se pasaba los dedos por los rizos para quitar la hierba.

—¿Qué será?

Tenten echó la barbilla hacia arriba para contemplar el cielo rojo y morado de encima de la colina. Aspiró pensativa y dejó que el suspense creciera por un instante. Luego dijo con indiferencia:

—El Renacimiento italiano.

Hinata y Temari la miraron fijamente, luego se miraron entre sí y prorrumpieron en fuertes carcajadas otra vez.

—¡Aja! —dijo Temari cuando se recuperaron—. Así que el tigre regresa.

Tenten le dedicó una mueca salvaje. Su conmocionada seguridad en sí misma había regresado, y aunque no lo comprendía ni ella misma, sabía una cosa: no iba a dejar que Neji Salvatore escapara incólume.

—De acuerdo —indicó con vivacidad—. Ahora, escuchad vosotras dos. Nadie más debe saber esto o seré el hazmerreír de la escuela. Y a Sakura le encantaría tener cualquier excusa para hacerme aparecer ridicula. Pero todavía quiero que sea mío y lo será. Aún no sé cómo, pero lo conseguiré. No obstante, hasta que se me ocurra un plan, vamos a hacerle el vacío.

—¿Vamos?

—Sí, vamos. No puedes tenerle, Hinata; es mío. Y hemos de poder confiar completamente en ti.

—Aguarda un minuto —dijo Temari con un brillo en los ojos.

Soltó el broche de esmalte de su blusa; luego, alzando el pulgar, le dio un veloz pinchazo.

—Hinata, dame tu mano.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ésta, contemplando el alfiler con suspicacia.

—Porque quiero casarme contigo, ¿para qué crees, idiota?

—Pero... pero... Oh, vale. ¡Ay!

—Te toca, Tenten. —Pinchó eficientemente el dedo de su amiga, y luego lo oprimió para conseguir sacar una gota de sangre—. Ahora —prosiguió, mirando a las otras dos con centelleantes ojos oscuros—, todas juntamos los pulgares y juramos. Especialmente tú, Hinata. Jura guardar este secreto y hacer todo lo que Tenten pida en relación a Neji.

—Oíd, jurar con sangre es peligroso —protestó Hinata en tono serio—. Significa que tienes que mantener tu promesa suceda lo que suceda, sin importar lo que sea, Temari.

—Lo sé —respondió ésta inflexible—. Por eso te digo que lo hagas. Recuerdo lo que sucedió con Kimimaro Martin.

Hinata torció el gesto.

—Eso fue hace años,y rompimos en seguida de todos modos y... Ah, de acuerdo. Lo juraré. —Cerrando los ojos, dijo—: Juro mantener esto en secreto y hacer todo lo que Tenten pida respecto a Neji.

Temari repitió el juramento. Y Tenten, con la vista fija en las sombras pálidas de sus pulgares juntos en la creciente oscuridad, tomó una larga bocanada de aire y dijo en voz baja:

—Y yo juro no descansar hasta que sea mío.

Una ráfaga de aire frío sopló a través del cementerio, echando hacia atrás los cabellos de las muchachas y haciendo revolotear hojas secas por el suelo. Hinata lanzó una exclamación ahogada y se echó hacia atrás; todas miraron a su alrededor, y luego lanzaron risitas nerviosas.

—Ha oscurecido —observó Tenten, sorprendida.

—Será mejor que nos pongamos en camino hacia casa —dijo Temari, volviendo a sujetar el broche.

También Hinata se puso en pie, introduciendo la punta del pulgar en la boca.

—Adiós —dijo Tenten en voz baja, volviéndose hacia la lápida.

La flor violeta era una masa borrosa en el suelo. Recogió la cinta color crema que descansaba junto a ella, dio media vuelta e hizo una seña con la cabeza a Hinata y a Temari.

—Vámonos.

En silencio, se dirigieron colina arriba en dirección a la iglesia en ruinas. El juramento hecho con sangre les había conferido a todas una sensación de solemnidad, y al pasar ante la destrozada iglesia Hinata se estremeció. Con la puesta del sol, la temperatura había descendido bruscamente, y se alzaba viento. Cada ráfaga enviaba susurros por entre la hierba y hacía que los viejos robles agitaran ruidosamente las oscilantes hojas.

—Estoy helada —comentó Tenten, deteniéndose por un instante ante el agujero negro que en el pasado había sido la puerta de la iglesia y dirigiendo una mirada al paisaje situado a sus pies.

La luna no había salido todavía y apenas se distinguían el cementerio antiguo y el puente Wickery más allá. El antiguo cementerio se remontaba a los días de la guerra de Secesión, y muchas lápidas mostraban nombres de soldados. Tenía un aspecto salvaje; zarzas y maleza crecían sobre las tumbas, y enredaderas de hiedra pululaban sobre pedazos de granito desmoronado. A Tenten nunca le había gustado.

—Tiene un aspecto distinto, ¿verdad? En la oscuridad, quiero decir —comentó con voz vacilante.

No sabía cómo decir lo que en realidad quería indicar: que no era un lugar para los vivos.

—Podríamos ir por el camino largo —propuso Temari—. Pero eso significaría otros veinte minutos de camino.

—No me importa ir por aquí —dijo Hinata, tragando saliva con fuerza—. Siempre dije que quería que me enterraran ahí, en el viejo.

—¡Quieres dejar de hablar sobre ser enterrada! —le soltó Tenten, e inició el descenso por la colina.

Pero cuanto más avanzaba por el estrecho sendero, más incómoda se sentía. Aminoró el paso hasta que Hinata y Temari la alcanzaron. Cuando se acercaban a la primera lápida, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Intentó no hacer caso, pero sentía un cosquilleo por toda la piel y el fino vello de sus brazos se le puso de punta. Entre las ráfagas de viento, cada sonido parecía amplificado de un modo horrible; el crujido de los tres pares de pies sobre el sendero cubierto de hojas resultaba ensordecedor.  
La iglesia en ruinas era ya una silueta negra detrás de ellas. El angosto sendero conducía por entre las lápidas recubiertas de liqúenes, muchas de las cuales eran más altas que Temari. Lo bastante grandes para que algo se ocultara detrás, pensó Tenten con inquietud. Algunas tumbas acobardaban, como la que tenía un querubín que parecía un auténtico bebé, excepto que su cabeza se había desprendido y la habían colocado con cuidado junto a su cuerpo. Los ojos de granito abiertos de par en par carecían de expresión. Tenten no podía apartar los ojos de ella, y su corazón empezó a latir violentamente.

—¿Por qué nos detenemos? —preguntó Temari.

—Yo sólo... Lo siento —murmuró Tenten, pero cuando se obligó a dar la vuelta se quedó rígida al instante—. ¿Hinata? —dijo—. Hinata, ¿qué sucede? —Hinata tenía la vista fija en el interior del cementerio, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos tan desorbitados e inexpresivos como el querubín de piedra. El miedo recorrió el estómago de Tenten—. Hinata, para ya. ¡Para! No es divertido.

Hinata no contestó.

—¡Hinata! —llamó Temari.

Tenten y ella se miraron, y de repente Tenten comprendió que tenía que salir de allí. Giró en redondo para empezar a descender por el sendero, pero una voz desconocida habló a su espalda, y se volvió sobresaltada.

—Tenten —dijo la voz.

No era la voz de Hinata, pero procedía de la boca de ésta. Pálida en la oscuridad, Hinata seguía con la mirada fija en el camposanto. Su rostro carecía totalmente de expresión.

—Tenten —repitió la voz, y añadió, a la vez que la cabeza de Hinata se volvía hacia ella—, hay alguien esperándote ahí fuera.

Tenten nunca supo del todo qué sucedió en los minutos siguientes. Algo pareció moverse por entre las oscuras formas jorobadas de las lápidas, agitándose y alzándose entre ellas. Tenten chilló y Temari lanzó un grito, y acto seguido las dos corrían ya, y Hinata con ellas, chillando también.

Los pies de Tenten aporreaban el estrecho sendero, tropezando con rocas y terrones de tierra. Hinata sollozaba intentando recuperar el aliento detrás de ella, y Temari, la tranquila y cínica Temari, jadeaba violentamente. Se oyó una repentina agitación y un chillido en un roble que se alzaba por encima de ellas, y Tenten descubrió que aún podía correr más de prisa.

—Hay algo detrás de nosotras —gritó Hinata con voz aguda—. Oh, Dios, ¿qué está sucediendo?

—Hay que llegar al puente —jadeó Tenten por entre el fuego que sentía en los pulmones.  
No sabía el motivo, pero sentía que debían conseguir llegar allí.

—¡No te detengas, Hinata! ¡No mires atrás!

Agarró la manga de la muchacha y la obligó a darse la vuelta.

—No puedo hacerlo —sollozó Hinata, llevándose una mano al costado mientras aminoraba la marcha.

—Sí, claro que puedes —rugió Tenten, volviendo a agarrar la manga de Hinata y obligándola a seguir en movimiento—. Vamos. ¡Vamos!

Vio el destello plateado del agua ante ellas. Y allí estaba el claro entre los robles, y el puente, justo más allá. A Tenten le flaqueaban las piernas y la respiración le silbaba en la garganta, pero no pensaba rezagarse. Ya veía las tablas de madera del puente peatonal, que estaba a seis metros, a tres, a un metro y medio de ellas.

—¡Lo conseguimos! —jadeó Temari mientras sus pies retumbaban sobre la madera.

—¡No os detengáis! ¡Llegad al otro lado!

El puente crujió cuando lo cruzaron en una carrera tambaleante, las pisadas resonando sobre el agua. En cuanto saltó sobre la tierra apisonada de la otra orilla, Tenten soltó por fin la manga de Hinata y dejó que sus piernas se detuvieran con un traspié.  
Temari tenía el cuerpo doblado, con las manos sobre los muslos, y respiraba fatigosamente. Hinata lloraba.

—¿Qué era? ¿Qué era? —inquirió—. ¿Todavía viene?

—Pensaba que tú eras la experta —dijo Temari con voz insegura—. Por el amor de Dios, Tenten, vamonos de aquí.

—No, ahora ya pasó —susurró Tenten.

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero el aliento caliente sobre su cogote había desaparecido. El río se extendía entre ella y aquello; las aguas eran un tumulto oscuro.

—No puede seguirnos aquí —siguió.

Temari la miró fijamente, luego miró la otra orilla con sus robles apiñados, a continuación miró a Hinata. Se humedeció los labios y lanzó una breve carcajada.

—Seguro. No puede seguirnos. Pero vayamos a casa de todos modos, ¿vale? A menos que tengáis ganas de pasar la noche aquí fuera.

Una especie de sensación indescriptible recorrió a Tenten con un estremecimiento.

—No, gracias —contestó, y rodeó con un brazo a Hinata, que seguía gimoteando—. Ya pasó, Hinata. Estamos a salvo ahora. Vamos.

Temari volvió a mirar al otro lado del río.

—¿Sabes?, no veo nada ahí atrás —dijo con la voz más tranquila—. A lo mejor no había nada detrás de nosotras, al fin y al cabo; a lo mejor, sencillamente nos entró el pánico y nos asustamos sin motivo. Con un poco de ayuda de la sacerdotisa druida que tenemos aquí.

Tenten no dijo nada cuando empezaron a andar, manteniéndose muy juntas en el sendero de tierra. Pero se hacía preguntas. Se hacía muchas preguntas.

**ACLARACIONES FINALES:**

**EL LIBRO "THE VAMPIRE DIARIES", LE PERTENECE A LISA JANE SMITH.**

**NARUTO, LE PERTENECE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Y SOLO A NOSOTRAS NOS PERTENECE EL HECHO DE HABERLO PASADO AL PC Y CAMBIADO LAS CUALIDADES FISICAS DE LOS PERSONAJES PARA QUE SE PARECIERAN A LOS DE NARUTO**

**No pondremos avanze, por que a nadie le interesa y ni siquiera la historia leen... si piden dejamos si no... no**

**Leneth: !NOTICIAS¡**

**PARA NUESTRAS QUERIDAS, AMADAS, ADORADAS Y NADA VENGATIVAS LECTORAS LES TENEMOS NOTICIAS DE PRIMERA... A QUE NO ADIVINAN... NAHH EN EL OTRO CAP LES CONTAMOS MEJOR...**

**YA SOLO BROMEABA... BIEN PONIENDONOS MAS SERIOS NEFITHA-CHAN LES VA A CONTAR O SINO YO VOY A TERMINAN MOLESTANDO TODO EL RESTO DE LAS NOTAS FINALES**

**Nefath: PARA LAS QUE HAN LEIDO NUESTRO PLAGIO DIGO FIC... LES EH DE CONTAR QUE EN ESTADOS UNIDOS (JUNTOS)... SE REALIZO UNA SERIE PARA LA TV TOMADA DE ESTE LIBRO Y MI OBLIGACIÓN COMO PLAGEADORA OFICIAL DE "THE VAMPIRE DIARIES" ES DARLES EL LINK DEL PRIMER CAPITULO. PERO NO ESTA SUBTITULADA.... COMPLETAMENTE HABLADA EN INGLES... PERO IGUAL ES BUENAAA**

.info/season-1/seaon-1-episode-1-pilot

ESE ES... SE DESPIDEN CON CARIÑO

LENETH Y NEFATH... ESPERANDO QUE NOS PERDONEN EL ATRAZO o.O

Cuando salgan los demas episodios les dejaremos el link en el cápitulo de turno ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_** Capítulo 5**_

La luna llena brillaba de pleno cuando Neji regresó a la casa de huéspedes. Estaba mareado, casi tambaleante, tanto por la fatiga como por la superabundancia de sangre que había consumido. Había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había permitido alimentarse tan copiosamente. Pero el estallido de Poder en bruto junto al cementerio lo había contagiado de su frenesí, echando por tierra su ya debilitado control. Seguía sin saber con seguridad de dónde había salido el Poder. Había estado observando a las muchachas humanas desde su puesto en las sombras cuando éste estalló por detrás de él, haciendo huir a las jóvenes, y se había visto atrapado entre el temor de que éstas fueran a parar al río y el deseo de sondear aquel Poder y descubrir su procedencia. Al final, la había seguido a ella, incapaz de arriesgarse a que resultara herida.  
Algo negro había volado en dirección a los árboles mientras las humanas alcanzaban la protección del puente, pero ni siquiera los sentidos nocturnos de Neji pudieron descifrar de qué se trataba. Había vigilado mientras ella y las otras dos marchaban en dirección a la ciudad. Luego había regresado al cementerio.

Estaba vacío entonces, purgado de lo que fuera que había estado allí. Sobre el suelo yacía una fina tira de tela que a unos ojos corrientes les habría parecido gris en la oscuridad. Pero él vio su auténtico color, y mientras la arrugaba entre los dedos, alzándola despacio hasta tocar sus labios, olió el aroma de los cabellos de la muchacha.

Los recuerdos lo asaltaron. Ya era bastante terrible cuando se hallaba fuera de su vista, cuando el sereno resplandor de su mente sólo martirizaba los bordes de su consciencia. Pero estar en la misma aula que ella en la escuela, sentir su presencia detrás de él, oler la embriagadora fragancia de su piel a su alrededor, era casi más de lo que podía soportar.

Había escuchado cada queda respiración de la joven, sentido su calidez irradiando sobre su espalda, percibido cada latido de su melodioso pulso. Y finalmente, con gran horror por su parte, se había encontrado cediendo a ello. Su lengua se había deslizado arriba y abajo sobre sus colmillos, deleitándose con el placer-dolor que crecía allí, alentándolo. Había aspirado su olor por la nariz de un modo deliberado, y dejado que las visiones acudieran, imaginándolo todo. Lo suave que sería su cuello, y cómo sus labios irían a su encuentro con igual suavidad al principio, depositando diminutos besos aquí y allí, hasta que alcanzaran el blando hueco de su garganta. Cómo se acurrucarían allí, en el lugar donde el corazón de la joven latía con tanta fuerza contra la delicada piel. Y cómo por fin sus labios se abrirían, se apartarían de los ansiosos dientes afilados como pequeñas dagas y...

No. Había salido de su trance con una sacudida, su propio pulso latiendo irregularmente, el cuerpo estremecido. Habían dado por finalizada la clase, a su alrededor todo era movimiento, y sólo podía esperar que nadie le hubiese estado observando con demasiada atención.

Cuando ella le había hablado, había sido incapaz de creer que pudiera mirarla a la cara mientras sus venas ardían y toda su mandíbula superior suspiraba por ella. Por un momento había temido que su control se quebraría, que la sujetaría por los hombros y la tomaría delante de todos ellos. No tenía ni idea de cómo había podido escapar, sólo que algo más tarde estaba canalizando su energía en forma de duro ejercicio, vagamente consciente de que no debía utilizar los Poderes. No importaba; incluso sin ellos era en todos los aspectos superior a los muchachos mortales que competían con él en el campo de rugby. Su visión era más aguda, los reflejos más veloces, los músculos, más fuertes. En seguida, una mano le había palmeado la espalda y la voz de Gaara había sonado en sus oídos:

—¡Felicidades! ¡Bienvenido al equipo!

Al contemplar aquel rostro franco y sonriente, Neji se había sentido invadido por la vergüenza. «Si supieras lo que soy, no me sonreirías —había pensado sombrío—. He ganado esta competición vuestra mediante engaños. Y la chica a la que amas..., porque la amas, ¿verdad?, está en mis pensamientos justo ahora.»

Y había permanecido en ellos a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por desterrarla aquella tarde. Había ido a parar al cementerio ciegamente, arrancado del bosque por una fuerza que no comprendía. Una vez allí, la había vigilado, luchando consigo mismo, luchando contra el ansia, hasta que el estallido de Poder la había hecho huir a ella y a sus amigas. Y luego había regresado a casa..., pero no hasta después de alimentarse. Después de haber perdido el control.

Era incapaz de recordar cómo había sucedido exactamente, cómo había permitido que sucediera. Aquella llamarada de Poder lo había provocado, despertando cosas en su interior que era mejor dejar que durmieran. La necesidad de cazar. El ansia por la caza, por el olor a miedo y el salvaje triunfo de caer sobre la presa.  
Hacía años —siglos— que no sentía el ansia con tanta fuerza. Sus venas habían empezado a arder como el fuego. Y todos sus pensamientos se habían vuelto rojos: era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el cálido sabor cúprico, la efervescencia vital de la sangre.

Con aquella excitación rugiendo aún en su interior, había dado un paso o dos tras las muchachas. ¿Qué podría haber sucedido de no haberse cruzado en su camino el anciano? Era mejor no pensarlo. Cuando llegó al final del puente, sus orificios nasales se habían ensanchado ante el olor fuerte y característico a carne humana.

Sangre humana. El elixir supremo, el vino prohibido. Más embriagador que cualquier licor, la humeante esencia de la vida misma. Y estaba tan cansado de oponerse al ansia...

Había habido un movimiento en la orilla, al agitarse un montón de viejos harapos. Y al instante siguiente, Neji había aterrizado con un movimiento grácil y felino junto a él. La mano salió despedida al frente y retiró los harapos, dejando al descubierto un rostro arrugado y parpadeante encima de un cuello esquelético. Sus labios se echaron hacia atrás.

Y a continuación todo lo que se oyó fue un sonido de succión.

En aquellos momentos, mientras ascendía a trompicones por la escalera principal de la casa de huéspedes, intentó no pensar en ello y no pensar en ella..., en la muchacha que le tentaba con su calidez, con su vida. Ella había sido la que realmente deseaba, pero a partir de aquel momento debía poner freno a aquello, debía matar cualquier pensamiento parecido antes de que se iniciara. Por su bien y por el de ella. Él era su peor pesadilla hecha realidad y ella ni siquiera lo sabía.

—¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Eres tú, chico? —gritó, chillona, una voz cascada.

Una de las puertas del segundo piso se abrió y una cabeza canosa asomó fuera.  
—Sí, _signora_..., señora chiyobaa. Siento haberla perturbado.

—Ah, se necesita más que el crujido de una tabla del suelo para perturbarme. ¿Cerraste la puerta con llave al entrar?

—Sí, _signora_. Está... a salvo.

—Eso está bien. Necesitamos estar seguros aquí. Uno nunca sabe lo que podría salir de esos bosques, ¿verdad?

El muchacho dirigió una veloz mirada al pequeño rostro sonriente rodeado de mechones grises, a los ojos brillantes que se movían de un lado a otro. ¿Ocultaban algún secreto?

—Buenas noches, _signora_.

—Buenas noches, chico. —La mujer cerró la puerta.

Ya en su propia habitación, Neji se dejó caer sobre la cama y permaneció tumbado con los ojos fijos en el techo bajo e inclinado.

Por lo general tenía un sueño intranquilo por las noches; no era su hora natural de dormir. Pero esa noche estaba cansado. Requería tanta energía enfrentarse a la luz del sol. Y la comida pesada no hacía más que contribuir a su letargo. Pronto, aunque sus ojos no se cerraron, dejó de contemplar el techo encalado sobre su cabeza.

Retazos aleatorios de recuerdos flotaron por su mente. Katherine, tan encantadora aquella noche junto a la fuente, la luz de la luna tiñendo de plata sus pálidos cabellos dorados. Qué orgulloso se había sentido de estar sentado con ella, de ser quien compartiera su secreto...

—Pero ¿no puedes salir nunca a la luz del sol?

—Sí que puedo, siempre y cuando lleve esto puesto. —Alzó una pequeña mano blanca, y la luz de la luna brilló sobre el anillo de lapislázuli que llevaba en ella—. Pero el sol me cansa mucho. Nunca he sido muy fuerte.

Neji la contempló, contempló la delicadeza de sus facciones y la delgadez de su cuerpo. Era casi tan incorpórea como el cristal hilado. No, jamás debió de ser fuerte.

—De niña, a menudo estaba enferma —dijo en voz muy baja, los ojos fijos en el juego del agua en la fuente.

—La última vez, el doctor dijo que me moriría. Recuerdo que papá lloraba y recuerdo estar tumbada en mi enorme cama, demasiado débil para moverme. Incluso respirar era un esfuerzo excesivo. Me entristecía tanto abandonar el mundo y tenía tanto frío, tantísimo frío... —Se estremeció y luego sonrió.

—Pero ¿qué sucedió?

—Desperté en plena noche y encontré a Hikari, mi doncella, de pie junto a mi cama. Y entonces se hizo a un lado y vi al hombre que había traído. Sentí miedo. Su nombre era Orochimaru y había oído a la gente del pueblo decir que era malvado. Grité a Hikari que me salvara, pero ella se limitó a permanecer allí de pie, observando. Cuando él acercó la boca a mi cuello, pensé que iba a matarme.

Hizo una pausa. Neji la miraba con horror y compasión, y ella le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante.

—No fue tan terrible después de todo. Hubo un poco de dolor al principio, pero desapareció rápidamente. Y luego la sensación fue en realidad agradable. Cuando él me dio de su sangre para beber, me sentí más fuerte de lo que había estado en meses. Y luego esperamos juntos a que transcurrieran las horas hasta que llegó el amanecer. Cuando vino el doctor, no podía creer que yo pudiera incorporarme en la cama y hablar. Papá dijo que era un milagro y volvió a llorar, pero de alegría. —Su rostro se nubló—. Tendré que abandonar a mi padre pronto. Un día de éstos advertirá que desde aquella enfermedad no he envejecido ni una hora.

—¿Y jamás lo harás?

—No. ¡Eso es lo más maravilloso de todo, Neji! —Alzó los ojos hacia él con infantil júbilo—. ¡Seré joven eternamente y nunca moriré! ¿Puedes imaginarlo?

Él no podía imaginarla como nada que no fuese lo que era en aquel momento: adorable, inocente, perfecta.  
—Pero... ¿no lo encontraste aterrador al principio?

—Al principio, un poco. Pero Hikari me mostró qué hacer. Fue ella quien me dijo que encargara este anillo, con una gema que me protegería de la luz solar. Mientras estuve en cama, me trajo sustanciosas bebidas calientes. Más tarde, me trajo pequeños animales que su hijo atrapaba.

—¿No... personas?

Se oyó su risa.  
—Por supuesto que no. Puedo obtener todo lo que necesito en una noche de una paloma. Hikari dice que si deseo ser poderosa, debería tomar sangre humana, pues la esencia vital de los humanos es más fuerte. Y Orochimaru también solía instarme a hacerlo; quería volver a intercambiar sangre. Pero yo le digo a Hikari que no quiero poder. Y en cuanto a Orochimaru...

Se interrumpió y bajó los ojos, de modo que las espesas pestañas descansaron sobre la mejilla. Su voz era muy baja cuando prosiguió:

—No creo que sea una cosa que deba hacerse a la ligera. Tomaré sangre humana sólo cuando haya encontrado a mi compañero, aquel que estará junto a mí por toda la eternidad. —Alzó la mirada hacia él con expresión seria.

Neji le sonrió, sintiéndose aturdido y pletórico de orgullo. Apenas consiguió contener la felicidad que sintió en aquel momento.

Pero eso fue antes de que su hermano Sai regresara de la universidad. Antes de que Sai volviera y contemplara los ojos como joyas de Katherine.

Sobre su cama en la habitación de techo bajo, Neji gimió. Entonces la oscuridad lo atrajo más profundamente, y nuevas imágenes empezaron a titilar en su mente.

Eran visiones dispersas del pasado que no formaban una secuencia coherente. Las vio como escenas brevemente iluminadas por relámpagos. El rostro de su hermano, crispado en una máscara de furia inhumana. Los ojos de Katherine, centelleando y danzando mientras efectuaba piruetas con su nuevo vestido blanco. El fugaz atisbo de algo blanco tras un limonero. El contacto de una espada en su mano; la voz de Giuseppe gritando desde la distancia; el limonero. No debía dar la vuelta al limonero. Volvió a ver el rostro de Sai, pero en esa ocasión su hermano reía como loco. Reía sin parar, con un sonido parecido al chirriar del cristal roto. Y el limonero estaba más cerca ya...

—¡Sai... Katherine... no!

Estaba sentado totalmente tieso en la cama.

Se pasó unas manos temblorosas por los cabellos y serenó su respiración.

Un sueño terrible. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se había visto torturado por sueños como aquél; mucho, desde luego, desde la última vez que soñó algo. Los últimos segundos pasaron una y otra vez por su mente, y volvió a ver el limonero y escuchó de nuevo la risa de su hermano.

Resonó en su mente casi con excesiva nitidez. De improviso, sin ser consciente de una decisión deliberada de moverse, Neji se encontró ante la ventana abierta. Sintió el frío aire nocturno sobre las mejillas al mirar a la oscuridad plateada.

«¿Sai?» Envió el pensamiento en una oleada de Poder, rastreando. Luego se sumió en una inmovilidad total, escuchando con todos sus sentidos.

No sintió nada, ninguna ondulación como respuesta. A poca distancia, una pareja de aves nocturnas alzaron el vuelo. En la ciudad, muchas mentes dormían; en el bosque, animales nocturnos se dedicaban a sus ocupaciones privadas.

Suspiró y volvió a girar hacia la habitación. A lo mejor se había equivocado respecto a la risa; a lo mejor incluso había estado equivocado sobre la amenaza en el cementerio. Fell's Church estaba silenciosa y tranquila, y él debería imitarla. Necesitaba dormir.

_5 de setiembre (en realidad, primeras horas del 6 de septiembre... sobre la 1 de la madrugada)_

_Querido diario:_

_Debería regresar a la cama en seguida. Hace apenas unos pocos minutos desperté pensando que alguien chillaba, pero ahora la casa está en silencio. Han sucedido tantas cosas extrañas esta noche, que tengo los nervios destrozados, supongo._

_Al menos desperté sabiendo exactamente qué voy a hacer respecto a Neji. Todo el asunto más o menos se me ocurrió de repente. El Plan B, Fase Uno, se inicia mañana._

Los ojos de Ino llameaban, y tenía las mejillas arreboladas mientras se aproximaba a las tres muchachas sentadas ante la mesa.

—¡Tenten, tienes que oír esto!  
Tenten le sonrió educadamente, pero sin demasiada familiaridad. Ino bajó la cabeza.

—Quiero decir..., ¿puedo unirme a vosotras? Acabo de enterarme de la cosa más absurda respecto a Neji Salvatore.

—Siéntate —indicó Tenten con deferencia—. Pero —añadió untando mantequilla en un panecillo— no estamos realmente interesadas en la noticia.

—¿Vosotras no...? —Ino se la quedó mirando fijamente; miró a Temari, luego a Hinata—. Vosotras, chicas, estáis de broma, ¿verdad?

—En absoluto. —Temari ensartó una judía verde y la observó con suspicacia—. Tenemos otras cosas en la cabeza hoy.

—Exactamente —indicó Hinata tras un repentino sobresalto—. Neji es algo pasado, ¿sabes? Ya no interesa.

—Se inclinó y se frotó el tobillo.  
Ino miró a Tenten suplicante.

—Pero pensaba que querías saberlo todo respecto a él.

—Curiosidad —repuso Tenten—. Al fin y al cabo es un visitante, y quería darle la bienvenida a Fell's Church. Pero, por supuesto, debo mantenerme fiel a Sasori.

—¿Sasori?

—Sasori —dijo Temari, enarcando las cejas y suspirando.

—Sasori —repitió Hinata animosamente.

Delicadamente, con el pulgar y el índice, Tenten sacó una foto de su mochila.  
—Aquí está de pie frente a la casita en la que nos alojábamos. Justo después me cortó una flor y dijo... bueno —sonrió misteriosamente—, no debería repetirlo.

Ino contemplaba con atención la foto, que mostraba a un hombre joven, sin camisa, de pie frente a una mata de hibisco y sonriendo con timidez.

—Es mayor que tú, ¿verdad? —dijo con respeto.

—Veintiuno. Por supuesto... —Tenten miró por encima del hombro—, mi tía jamás lo aprobaría, de modo que se lo estamos ocultando hasta que me gradúe. Tenemos que escribirnos en secreto.

—Qué romántico... —musitó Ino—. No se lo diré a nadie, lo prometo. Pero respecto a Neji...  
Tenten le dedicó una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Si tengo que comer comida europea —dijo—, prefiero la francesa a la italiana siempre. —Volvió la cabeza hacia Temari—. ¿No te parece?

—Mm... mmm. Siempre. —Temari y Tenten se sonrieron la una a la otra con complicidad, luego se volvieron hacia Ino—. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

—Pues sí —respondió ella apresuradamente—. Yo también. Siempre.  
Sonrió de manera cómplice ella también y asintió varias veces mientras se levantaba y marchaba.

Cuando desapareció, Hinata dijo lastimera:  
—Esto va a matarme. Tenten, me moriré si no me entero del chismorreo.

—Ah, ¿eso? Yo puedo contártelo —respondió Tenten con calma—. Iba a decir que existe un rumor por ahí de que Neji es un agente de la brigada de estupefacientes.

—¿Un qué? —Hinata la miró fijamente, y luego prorrumpió en carcajadas—. Pero eso es ridículo. ¿Qué agente de estupefacientes en todo el mundo se vestiría así y llevaría gafas oscuras? Quiero decir, ha hecho todo lo que puede para atraer la atención sobre él... —Su voz se apagó, y sus ojos castaños se abrieron más—. Pero entonces, ése puede ser el motivo de que lo haga. ¿Quién sospecharía jamás de alguien tan obvio? Y vive solo, y es terriblemente reservado... ¡Tenten! ¿Y si es cierto?

—No lo es —dijo Temari.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque yo soy quien lo inventó. —Al ver la expresión de Hinata, sonrió de oreja a oreja y añadió—: Tenten me dijo que lo hiciera.

—Ahhh. —Hinata dirigió una mirada de admiración a Tenten—. Eres perversa. ¿Puedo decir a la gente que tiene una enfermedad terminal?

—No, no puedes. No quiero a una ristra de Florences Nightingale haciendo cola para sostenerle la mano. Pero puedes contar a la gente lo que quieras sobre Sasori.

Hinata tomó la fotografía.  
—¿Quién era realmente?

—El jardinero. Estaba loco por esas matas de hibiscos. También estaba casado y con dos hijos.

—Una lástima —comentó Hinata en tono serio—. Y tú le dijiste a Ino que no le hablara a nadie de él...

—Exacto. —Tenten consultó su reloj—. Lo que significa que sobre las, ah, digamos dos en punto, debería saberlo toda la escuela.

Tras las clases, las muchachas fueron a casa de Hinata. Las recibieron en la puerta principal unos ladridos agudos, y cuando Hinata abrió la puerta, un pequinés muy viejo y gordo intentó escapar. Se llamaba Yangtzé, y estaba tan malcriado que nadie excepto la madre de Hinata lo soportaba. Mordisqueó el tobillo de Tenten cuando ésta pasó por su lado.

La sala de estar estaba oscura y abarrotada, con grandes cantidades de mobiliario recargado y cortinas gruesas en las ventanas. La hermana de Hinata, Hanabi, estaba allí, quitándose las horquillas que sujetaban una cofia a sus ondulados cabellos rojos. Tenía sólo dos años más que Hinata y trabajaba en el dispensario de Fell's Church.

—Ah, Hinata —saludó—, me alegro de que estés de vuelta. Hola, Tenten, Temari.

Tenten y Temari dijeron «hola».  
—¿Qué sucede? Pareces cansada —dijo Hinata.

Hanabi dejó caer la cofia sobre la mesa de centro. En lugar de responder, fue ella quien hizo una pregunta.  
—Anoche, cuando llegaste a casa tan alterada, ¿dónde dijiste que habíais estado?

—Allá en el... Sólo allá abajo, junto al puente Wickery.

—Eso es lo que pensé. —Hanabi aspiró con fuerza—. Ahora escúchame, Hinata McCullough. No vuelvas a ir allí, y especialmente sola y de noche. ¿Comprendido?

—Pero ¿por qué no? —inquirió Hinata, absolutamente desconcertada.

—Porque anoche atacaron a alguien allí, ése es el porqué no. ¿Y sabes dónde lo encontraron? Justo en la orilla debajo del puente Wickery.

Tenten y Temari se le quedaron mirando con incredulidad, y Hinata agarró con fuerza el brazo de Tenten.  
—¿Atacaron a alguien debajo del puente? Pero ¿quién era? ¿Qué sucedió?

—No lo sé. Esta mañana uno de los trabajadores del cementerio lo descubrió allí tendido. Supongo que era alguna persona sin hogar y que probablemente iba a dormir bajo el puente cuando la atacaron. Pero estaba medio muerto cuando la trajeron y no ha recuperado el conocimiento aún. Podría morir.

—¿Qué quieres decir con atacado? —inquirió Tenten, tragando saliva.

—Quiero decir —respondió Hanabi con claridad— que casi le habían desgarrado totalmente la garganta. Perdió una increíble cantidad de sangre. Al principio pensaron que podría haber sido un animal, pero ahora el doctor Lowen dice que fue una persona. Y la policía cree que quienquiera que lo hiciese podría ocultarse en el cementerio. —Hanabi miró a cada una de ellas por turno, con la boca convertida en una línea recta—. De modo que si estuvisteis allí junto al puente... o en el cementerio, Tenten Gilbert..., entonces esa persona podría haber estado allí con vosotras. ¿Entendido?

—Ya no tienes que asustarnos más —dijo Hinata con voz débil—. Lo hemos captado, Hanabi.

—De acuerdo. Estupendo. —Hanabi hundió los hombros y se frotó la nuca con gesto cansado—. Tengo que tumbarme un rato. No era mi intención ser una gruñona —dijo mientras abandonaba la salita.

Una vez a solas, las tres muchachas se miraron entre sí.  
—Podría haber sido una de nosotras —dijo Temari con calma—. En especial tú, Tenten; tú fuiste allí sola.  
Tenten sentía una picazón por toda la piel, el mismo sentimiento doloroso de alerta que había tenido en el viejo cementerio. Podía sentir la frialdad del viento y ver las hileras de lápidas a su alrededor. La luz del sol y el Robert E. Lee jamás habían parecido tan lejanos.

—Hinata —dijo despacio—, ¿viste a alguien allí fuera? ¿Es eso a lo que te referías cuando dijiste que alguien me estaba esperando?

En la habitación oscura, Hinata la contempló sin comprender.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo no dije eso.

—Sí, lo dijiste.

—No, no lo hice. Jamás dije eso.

—Hinata —intervino Temari—, las dos te oímos. Te quedaste mirando fijamente a las viejas lápidas, y luego dijiste a Tenten...

—No sé de qué estáis hablando y yo no dije absolutamente nada. —Hinata tenía el rostro congestionado por la cólera y había lágrimas en sus ojos—. No quiero seguir hablando de ello.

Tenten y Temari se miraron la una a la otra impotentes. En el exterior, el sol se ocultó tras una nube.

**ACLARACIONES FINALES:**

**EL LIBRO "THE VAMPIRE DIARIES", LE PERTENECE A LISA JANE SMITH.**

**NARUTO, LE PERTENECE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Y SOLO A NOSOTRAS NOS PERTENECE EL HECHO DE HABERLO PASADO AL PC Y CAMBIADO LAS CUALIDADES FISICAS DE LOS PERSONAJES PARA QUE SE PARECIERAN A LOS DE NARUTO**

**No pondremos avanze, por que a nadie le interesa y ni siquiera la historia leen... si piden dejamos si no... no**

**Leneth: !NOTICIAS¡**

**PARA NUESTRAS QUERIDAS, AMADAS, ADORADAS Y NADA VENGATIVAS LECTORAS LES TENEMOS NOTICIAS DE PRIMERA... A QUE NO ADIVINAN... NAHH EN EL OTRO CAP LES CONTAMOS MEJOR...**

**YA SOLO BROMEABA... BIEN PONIENDONOS MAS SERIOS NEFITHA-CHAN LES VA A CONTAR O SINO YO VOY A TERMINAN MOLESTANDO TODO EL RESTO DE LAS NOTAS FINALES**

**Nefath: PARA LAS QUE HAN LEIDO NUESTRO PLAGIO DIGO FIC... LES EH DE CONTAR QUE EN ESTADOS UNIDOS (JUNTOS)... SE REALIZO UNA SERIE PARA LA TV TOMADA DE ESTE LIBRO Y MI OBLIGACIÓN COMO PLAGEADORA OFICIAL DE "THE VAMPIRE DIARIES" ES DARLES EL LINK DEL PRIMER CAPITULO. PERO NO ESTA SUBTITULADA.... COMPLETAMENTE HABLADA EN INGLES... PERO IGUAL ES BUENAAA**

.info/season-1/seaon-1-episode-1-pilot

**LO LAMENTAMOS TANTO LO PUSIMOS MAL**

**LENETH: TU LO PUSISTE MAL**

**NEFATH: SI YO LO PUSE MAL, PERDONENME POR FAVOR... T^T**

ESE ES... SE DESPIDEN CON CARIÑO

LENETH Y NEFATH... ESPERANDO QUE NOS PERDONEN EL ATRAZO o.O

Cuando salgan los demas episodios les dejaremos el link en el cápitulo de turno ^^

**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO CON MUCHO CARIÑO A SABAKU NO NATHZU UCHIHA... QUE SIEMPRE NOS DA ANIMOS PARA SUBIR LOS CAP.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**  
_ 26 de septiembre_

Querido diario:

Lamento que haya pasado tanto tiempo, y en realidad no puedo explicar por qué no he escrito: excepto que hay muchísimas cosas de las que me da miedo hablar, incluso a ti.

Primero sucedió algo totalmente espantoso. El día que Hinata, Temari y yo estuvimos en el cementerio, atacaron a un anciano alli y casi lo matan. La policía todavía no ha encontrado a la persona que lo hizo, y la gente cree que el anciano estaba loco, porque cuando despertó empezó a delirar sobre «ojos en la oscuridad» y robles y cosas. Pero recuerdo lo que nos sucedió a nosotras esa noche y me hago preguntas. Me asusta.

Todo el mundo estuvo aterrorizado durante un tiempo, y todos los niños tuvieron que permanecer dentro de casa después de oscurecer o salir en grupos. Pero han pasado casi tres semanas ya sin más ataques, de modo que toda la conmoción va apagándose gradualmente. Tía Judith no puede entender el ataque. El padre de Kiba Smallwood incluso sugirió que el anciano podría habérselo hecho él mismo; aunque me gustaría ver cómo alguien se muerde a sí mismo en la garganta.

Pero con lo que he estado ocupada sobre todo es con el Plan B. Por el momento va bien. He recibido varias cartas y un ramo de rosas rojas de «Sasori» (el tío de Temari es florista), y todo el mundo parece haber olvidado que me sentí interesada en algún momento por Neji. Así que mi posición social está segura. Ni siquiera Sakura ha causado problemas.

De hecho, no sé qué hace Sakura estos días, y no me importa. Ya nunca la veo a la hora del almuerzo ni después de clases; parece haberse distanciado por completo de su antiguo grupo.  
Sólo hay una cosa que me importa en estos momentos, Neji.

Ni siquiera Hinata y Temari se dan cuenta de lo vital que es para mí, y me da miedo decírselo; me temo que pensarían que estoy loca. En la escuela muestro una máscara de calma y autocontrol, pero interiormente..., bueno, sencillamente, cada día empeora.

Tía Kurenai ha empezado a preocuparse por mí. Dice que no como suficiente estos días, y tiene razón. Parezco incapaz de concentrarme en mis clases, ni en nada divertido, como lo de la Casa Encantada para recaudar fondos. No puedo concentrarme en nada que no sea él. Y ni siquiera comprendo el motivo.

No me ha dirigido la palabra desde aquella tarde horrible. Pero te contaré algo extraño. La semana pasada, durante la clase de historia alcé los ojos un momento y le pesqué mirándome. Estábamos sentados a unos cuantos asientos de distancia, y él estaba totalmente vuelto de lado en su pupitre, mirando. Por un momento me sentí casi asustada y mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, y simplemente nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente el uno al otro..., y luego él desvió la mirada. Pero desde entonces ha sucedido otras dos veces, y cada vez noté sus ojos puestos en mí antes de verlos. Es literalmente cierto. Sé que no es mi imaginación.

No se parece a ningún chico que haya conocido.

Parece tan aislado, tan solo... Aunque sea elección propia. Ha causado un gran impacto en el equipo de rugby, pero no anda por ahí con ninguno de los chicos, excepto tal vez con Gaara. Gaara es el único con el que habla. Tampoco sale con ninguna chica, que yo sepa, de modo que quizá el rumor de que es un agente de estupefacientes está funcionando. Pero es más probable que esté evitando a otras personas que no que ellas le eviten a él.

Desaparece entre clases y tras los entrenamientos, y ni una sola vez le he visto en la cantina. Jamás ha invitado a nadie a su habitación en la casa de huéspedes. Nunca visita la cafetería después de las clases.

Así pues, ¿cómo voy a pescarle en algún lugar donde no pueda huir de mí? Éste es el auténtico problema que tiene el Plan B. Hinata dice: «¿Por qué no quedarte atrapada con él en medio de una tormenta eléctrica, de modo que tengáis que acurrucaros juntos para mantener el calor corporal?». Y Temari sugirió que mi coche se estropeara frente a la casa de huéspedes. Pero ninguna de esas ideas es práctica, y me estoy volviendo loca intentando pensar en algo mejor.

Cada día es peor para mí. Me siento como si fuera un reloj o algo parecido, con la cuerda a punto de saltar de tanto darle vueltas. Si no encuentro algo que poder hacer pronto, voy a...

Iba a decir «morir».

La solución se le ocurrió de un modo más bien repentino y sencillo.

Sentía lástima por Gaara; sabía que se había sentido dolido por el rumor sobre Sasori, pues apenas había hablado con ella desde que se supo la historia. Por lo general se limitaba a saludarla con un veloz movimiento de cabeza cuando se cruzaba en su camino. Y cuando tropezó con él un día en un pasillo vacio frente al aula de Escritura Creativa, el muchacho desvió la mirada.

—Gaara... —empezó.

Quiso decirle que no era cierto, que nunca habría empezado a salir con otro chico sin decírselo a él primero.

Quiso decirle que nunca había sido su intención herirle, y que se sentía fatal en aquellos momentos. Pero no sabía cómo empezar, así que finalmente se limitó a soltar: «¡Lo siento!», y se giró para entrar en el aula.

—Tenten —dijo él, y ella dio media vuelta.

Ahora sí la miraba, con los ojos entreteniéndose en sus labios, sus cabellos. Luego meneó la cabeza como para indicar que le había gastado una buena jugarreta.

—¿Existe de verdad ese tipo francés? —inquirió finalmente.

—No —respondió ella al momento y sin vacilación—. Lo inventé —añadió con sencillez— para demostrar a todo el mundo que no estaba disgustada por... —Se interrumpió.

—Por lo de Neji. Comprendo. —Gaara asintió, mostrándose a la vez más sombrío y algo más comprensivo—. Pero no creo que te evite porque tenga algo personal contra ti. Es así con todo el mundo...

—Excepto contigo.

—No. Me habla a veces, pero no sobre nada personal. Nunca dice nada sobre su familia o lo que hace fuera del instituto. Es como... como si hubiera un muro a su alrededor que no puedo atravesar. No creo que jamás deje que nadie atraviese ese muro. Lo que es una condenada idiotez, porque creo que en realidad se siente desdichado.

Tenten reflexionó sobre ello, fascinada por una visión de Neji que no había considerado antes. Él siempre parecía tan controlado, tan calmado e imperturbable... Pero, por otra parte, sabía que ella también causaba esa impresión a otras personas. ¿Sería posible que en el fondo él se sintiera tan confuso e infeliz como ella?

Fue entonces cuando tuvo la idea, y era ridiculamente simple. Nada de ardides complicados, nada de tormentas eléctricas o coches que se averian.

—Gaara —dijo despacio—, ¿no crees que sería una buena cosa si alguien consiguiera franquear ese muro? ¿Una buena cosa para Neji, me refiero? ¿No crees que sería lo mejor que podría sucederle?

Alzó los ojos para mirarle intensamente, deseando que comprendiera.

El la miró fijamente un instante, luego cerró los ojos brevemente y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Tenten —dijo—, eres increíble. Haces bailar a la gente a tu son y no creo que te des cuenta siquiera de que lo haces. Y ahora vas a pedirme que haga algo para ayudarte a tenderle una emboscada a Neji, y yo soy tan imbécil que podría incluso aceptar hacerlo.

—No eres un imbécil, eres un caballero. Y sí, quiero pedirte un favor, pero sólo si consideras que es correcto. No quiero hacerle daño a Neji, y no quiero hacerte daño a ti.

—¿No quieres?

—Claro que no. Ya sé cómo debe de sonar eso, pero es cierto. Sólo quiero... —Volvió a interrumpirse; ¿cómo podía explicar lo que quería cuando ni siquiera lo comprendía ella misma?

—Sólo quieres que todo el mundo y todo giren alrededor de Tenten Gilbert —repuso él con amargura—. Únicamente quieres todo lo que no tienes.

Horrorizada, retrocedió y le miró. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ardientes.

—No lo hagas —dijo él—. Tenten, no pongas esa expresión. Lo siento. —Suspiró—. De acuerdo, ¿qué es lo que se supone que debo hacer? ¿Atarlo de pies y manos y arrojarlo ante tu puerta?

—No —respondió ella, intentando aún obligar a las lágrimas a regresar a su lugar de origen—. Sólo quería que consiguieras que acudiera al baile de inicio de curso de la semana próxima.

Gaara mostró una expresión curiosa.

—Sólo quieres que esté en el baile.

Tenten asintió.

—De acuerdo. Estoy seguro de que estará allí. Y, Tenten... a mí no me apetece llevar a nadie más que a ti.

—De acuerdo —respondió ella tras unos instantes—. Y, bueno, gracias.

La expresión de Gaara seguía siendo peculiar.

—No me des las gracias, Tenten. No es nada... en realidad.

La muchacha seguía intentando comprender aquella expresión cuando él dio media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo.

—Quédate quieta —dijo Temari, dando al cabello de Tenten un tirón reprobatorio.

—Sigo pensando —comentó Hinata desde el banco situado al pie de la ventana— que los dos fueron maravillosos.

—¿Quiénes? —murmuró Tenten distraídamente.

—Como si no lo supieras —dijo Hinata—. Esos dos chicos tuyos que consiguieron un milagro de última hora en el partido de ayer. Cuando Neji atrapó ese último pase, pensé que iba a desmayarme. O a vomitar.

—Vamos, por favor —intervino Temari.

—Y Gaara... Ese chico es simplemente poesía en movimiento...

—Y ninguno de ellos es mío —declaró Tenten, categórica.

Bajo los dedos expertos de Temari, sus cabellos se estaban convirtiendo en una obra de arte, una suave masa de chocolate ensortijado. Y el vestido era perfecto; el pálido tono violeta resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Pero incluso para sus adentros se veía con un aspecto pálido y férreo, no suavemente sonrojado por la emoción, sino blanco y decidido, como un soldado jovencísimo al que envían a primera línea del frente.

De pie en el campo de rugby, el día anterior, cuando anunciaron su nombre como Reina de la Fiesta de Inicio de Curso, sólo había tenido una idea en la cabeza. Él no podría negarse a bailar con ella. Si es que aparecía en el baile, no podía rechazar a la Reina del Baile. Y de pie ante el espejo en aquellos momentos, volvió a repetírselo a sí misma.

—Esta noche tendrás a todo aquel que desees —decía Hinata en tono tranquilizador—. Y, escucha, cuando te deshagas de Gaara, ¿puedo llevármelo y consolarlo?

—¿Qué pensará Raymond? —inquirió Temari con un resoplido.

—Bueno, tú puedes consolarlo a él. Pero, realmente, Tenten, me gusta Gaara. Y una vez que te centres en Neji, tu grupito de tres va a resultar un poco abarrotado. Así que...

—Como quieras. Gaara merece un poco de consideración.

«Desde luego, no la está obteniendo de mí», pensó Tenten, que todavía no podía creer lo que le estaba haciendo. Pero precisamente en aquellos momentos no podía permitirse cuestionarse a sí misma; necesitaba toda su energía y concentración.

—Ya está. —Temari colocó el último pasador en el cabello de Tenten—. Ahora, miradnos: la Reina del Baile de Inicio de Curso y su corte..., o parte de ella al menos. Nos estamos guapísimas.

—¿Es ése el «nos» mayestático? —preguntó Tenten en tono burlón, pero era cierto.

Estaban guapísimas. El vestido de Temari era de un majestuoso raso color burdeos, muy ceñido a la cintura y que se desplegaba en forma de pliegues desde las caderas. Llevaba la oscura mTenten suelta sobre la espalda. Y Hinata, cuando se levantó y fue a reunirse con sus amigas frente al espejo, era como una resplandeciente muñequita en tafetán rosa y lentejuelas negras.

En cuanto a ella misma... Tenten escudriñó su imagen con ojo experto y volvió a pensar: «El vestido está bien». La única otra frase que le vino a la mente fue violetas escarchadas. Su abuela había tenido un tarro de ellas, flores auténticas sumergidas en azúcar cristalizado y congeladas.

Bajaron la escalera juntas, como habían hecho para cada baile desde séptimo curso; sólo que antes Sakura siempre las había acompañado. Tenten reparó con vaga sorpresa en que ni siquiera sabía con quién iba a ir Sakura esa noche.

Tía Judith y Robert —que pronto sería tío Robert— estaban en la sala de estar con Margaret, que tenía puesto su pijama.

—Chicas, estáis preciosas —dijo tía Judith, agitada y nerviosa como si ella misma fuera al baile.

Besó a Tenten y Margaret alzó los brazos para abrazarla.

—Estás muy bonita —dijo con la sencillez de sus cuatro años.

También Robert contemplaba a Tenten. Pestañeó, abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla.

—¿Qué sucede, Bob?

—Ah —miró a tía Judith con aspecto turbado—. Bueno, en realidad se me acaba de ocurrir que Tenten es una forma del nombre Helen. Pero ella lo escribe Tenten, y por algún motivo pensé en otra Tenten, en Tenten de Troya.

—Hermosa y predestinada a morir —dijo Hinata alegremente.

—Bueno, sí —repuso Robert, que no parecía nada alegre.

Tenten no dijo nada.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta. Gaara estaba en la entrada, con su acostumbrada chaqueta deportiva azul. Con él iban Ed Goff, el acompañante de Temari, y Raymond Hernández, el de Hinata. Tenten buscó a Neji.

—Probablemente ya esté allí —dijo Gaara, interpretando su veloz mirada—. Escucha, Tenten —Pero lo que fuera que estaba a punto de decir quedó interrumpido en medio de la charla de las otras parejas. Hinata y Raymond fueron con ellos en el coche de Gaara, y no dejaron de intercambiar agudezas durante todo el trayecto hasta el instituto.

La música salía al exterior por las puertas abiertas del auditorio. En cuanto abandonó el coche, una curiosa certeza embargó a Tenten. Algo iba a suceder, comprendió, contemplando la masa cuadrada del edificio del instituto. La tranquila primera velocidad de las últimas semanas estaba a punto de pasar a la marcha directa.  
Estoy lista, se dijo. Y esperó que fuera cierto.

Dentro, todo era un caleidoscopio de color y actividad. Gaara y ella se vieron asediados en cuanto entraron, y a ambos les cayó una lluvia de cumplidos. El vestido de Tenten... su cabello... sus flores. Gaara era una leyenda en potencia: otro Joe Montana, una apuesta segura para una beca deportiva.

En el vertiginoso remolino que debería haberlo sido todo para ella, Tenten no dejaba de buscar una cabeza morena.

Kiba Smallwood respiraba pesadamente sobre ella, oliendo a ponche y a chicle de menta, mientras su acompañante lucía una expresión asesina. Tenten hizo caso omiso de él con la esperanza de que la dejara en paz.

El señor Tanner pasó ante ellos con un empapado vaso de papel y aspecto de estar siendo estrangulado por el cuello de su camisa. Sue Carson, la otra princesa de último curso de la fiesta, se acercó veloz y empezó a alabar su vestido. Hinata estaba ya en la pista de baile, brillando bajo las luces. Pero Tenten no vio a Neji por ninguna parte.

Otra vaharada más de chicle de menta y vomitaría. Dio un codazo a Gaara y huyeron a la mesa de los refrescos, donde el entrenador Lyman se lanzó a hacer un estudio crítico del partido. Parejas y grupos se acercaban a ellos, se quedaban unos pocos minutos y luego se retiraban para dejar sitio a los que aguardaban tanda. «Igual que si realmente fuéramos de la realeza», pensó Tenten entusiasmada. Miró de soslayo para ver si Gaara compartía su regocijo, pero él tenía la mirada fija a su izquierda.

Ella siguió su mirada. Y allí, medio oculta tras un grupo de jugadores de rugby, estaba la cabeza oscura que había estado buscando. Inconfundible, incluso bajo aquella tenue luz. Un estremecimiento la recorrió, más de dolor que de otra cosa.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Gaara con expresión dura—. ¿Lo ato de pies y manos?

—No; voy a pedirle que baile conmigo, eso es todo. Aguardaré hasta que nosotros hayamos bailado primero, si quieres.

Él negó con la cabeza, y ella marchó en dirección a Neji por entre la multitud.

Pieza a pieza, Tenten fue registrando información sobre él mientras se aproximaba. Su americana negra tenía un corte sutilmente distinto del de las que llevaban los otros muchachos, más elegante, y llevaba un suéter de cachemir blanco debajo de ella. Se mantenía muy quieto, un poco apartado de los grupos que lo rodeaban. Y, aunque sólo podía verle de perfil, reparó en que no llevaba puestas las gafas de sol.

Se las quitaba para jugar al rugby, desde luego, pero ella nunca le había visto de cerca sin ellas. Aquello la hizo sentir mareada y emocionada, como si aquél fuera un baile de disfraces y hubiese llegado el momento de quitarse las máscaras. Se concentró en su hombro, en la línea de la mandíbula, y entonces él empezó a volverse hacia ella.

En ese instante, Tenten se dio cuenta de que era hermosa. No era sólo el vestido o el modo en que llevaba peinados los cabellos. Era hermosa en sí misma: esbelta, imperial, un objeto hecho de seda y fuego interior. Vio que los labios de él se abrían ligeramente, de forma refleja, y entonces alzó la vista para mirarle a los ojos.

—Hola.

¿Era ésa su propia voz, tan sosegada y segura de sí misma? Él tenía los ojos verdes. Verdes como hojas de roble en verano.

—¿Lo pasas bien? —preguntó.

«Lo hago ahora». Él no lo dijo, pero ella supo que era lo que pensaba; lo veía en el modo en que la miraba fijamente. Jamás había estado tan segura de su poder. Excepto que en realidad no tenía el aspecto de estarlo pasando bien; parecía acongojado, lleno de dolor, como si no pudiera soportar ni un minuto más aquello.

La banda empezaba a tocar un baile lento. Él seguía contemplándola fijamente, empapándose de ella. Aquellos ojos verdes oscureciéndose, volviéndose negros de deseo... Tuvo la repentina sensación de que podría acercarla a él bruscamente y besarla con fuerza, sin decir ni una palabra en ningún momento.

—¿Te gustaría bailar? —preguntó en voz baja.

«Estoy jugando con fuego, con algo que no comprendo», pensó de repente. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba asustada. Su corazón empezó a latir violentamente. Era como si aquellos ojos verdes hablaran a alguna parte de ella que estaba enterrada muy por debajo de la superficie y aquella parte le gritara «peligro». Algún instinto más antiguo que la civilización le decía que corriera, que huyera.

No se movió. La misma fuerza que la aterraba la mantenía allí. Aquello estaba fuera de control, se dijo de improviso. Lo que sucedía allí, fuera lo que fuera, escapaba a su comprensión, no era nada normal ni cuerdo. Pero ya no se podía parar, e incluso aterrorizada disfrutaba con ello. Era el momento más intenso que había experimentado con un muchacho, pero no estaba sucediendo nada en absoluto; él se limitaba a contemplarla, como hipnotizado, y ella le devolvía la mirada, mientras la energía brillaba entre ellos como un rayo calorífico. Vio que sus ojos se oscurecían, derrotados, y sintió el salvaje salto de su propio corazón cuando él le tendió lentamente una mano.

Y entonces todo se hizo añicos.

—Vaya, Tenten, qué encantadora estás —dijo una voz, y la visión de Tenten quedó deslumbrada por reflejos dorados.

Era Sakura, los cabellos castaño rojizos intensos y lustrosos y la piel luciendo un bronceado perfecto. Llevaba un vestido confeccionado totalmente en lame dorado que mostraba una increíblemente osada extensión de aquella piel perfecta. Deslizó un brazo desnudo alrededor del de Neji y le sonrió con indolencia. Resultaban deslumbrantes juntos, como una pareja de modelos internacionales que va a divertirse a un baile de escuela secundaria, mucho más glamurosos y sofisticados que cualquier otra persona en la sala.

—Y ese vestidito es tan mono... —prosiguió Sakura, mientras la mente de Tenten seguía funcionando en automático.

Aquel brazo informalmente posesivo unido al de Neji se lo decía todo: dónde había estado Sakura a la hora del almuerzo aquellas últimas semanas, qué había estado tramando durante todo aquel tiempo.

—Le dije a Neji que sencillamente teníamos que pasarnos por aquí un momento, pero no vamos a quedarnos mucho tiempo. Así que no te importará que me lo quede para los bailes, ¿verdad?

Tenten estaba extrañamente tranquila ahora, su mente era un vacío zumbante. Respondió que no, que desde luego no le importaba, y contempló cómo Sakura se alejaba, una sinfonía en castaño rojizo y oro. Neji se marchó con ella.

Había un círculo de rostros alrededor de Tenten; les dio la espalda y se topó con Gaara.

—Sabías que venía con ella.

—Sabía que ella quería que lo hiciera. Le ha estado siguiendo por todas partes a la hora del almuerzo y después de clase, e imponiéndole más o menos su presencia. Pero...

—Ya veo.

Sumida aún en aquella curiosa calma artificial, escudriñó la multitud y vio a Hinata que iba hacia ella, y a Temari abandonando su mesa. Lo habían visto, entonces. Probablemente todo el mundo lo había visto. Sin una palabra a Gaara, fue hacia ellas, encaminándose instintivamente hacia el baño de las chicas.

Estaba abarrotado de cuerpos femeninos, y Temari y Hinata mantuvieron sus comentarios alegres y superficiales mientras la miraban con preocupación.

—¿Viste ese vestido? —dijo Hinata, oprimiendo los dedos de Tenten a escondidas—. La parte delantera debe de estar sujeta con cola de contacto. Y ¿qué se pondrá para el siguiente baile? ¿Celofán?

—Film transparente de envolver —repuso Temari, y añadió en voz baja—: ¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

Tenten pudo ver en el espejo que sus ojos estaban demasiado brillantes y que había una mancha de color ardiendo en cada mejilla. Se arregló los cabellos y se apartó.

La habitación se vació dejándolas a solas. Hinata jugueteaba nerviosamente con el lazo de lentejuelas de su cintura.  
—Quizá no sea tan mala cosa después de todo —dijo con calma—. Me refiero a que no has pensado en otra cosa que no fuera él durante semanas. Casi un mes. Y así tal vez sea para bien, y tú puedas dedicarte a otras cosas ahora, en lugar de..., bueno, perseguirle.

«¿También tú, Bruto?», pensó Tenten.

—Muchas gracias por tu apoyo —dijo en voz alta.

—Vamos, Tenten, no seas así —intervino Temari—. No intenta herirte, sólo piensa que...

—Y supongo que tú también lo piensas. Bueno, eso es estupendo. Sencillamente saldré y me buscaré otras cosas a las que dedicarme. Como otras mejores amigas.

Las dejó a ambas contemplándola atónitas mientras se alejaba.

Fuera, se arrojó al remolino de color y música. Se mostró más radiante de lo que había estado nunca en ningún baile. Bailó con todo el mundo, riendo en una voz demasiado alta, coqueteando con todos los chicos que se cruzaban en su camino.

La llamaron para que subiera y la coronaran, y permaneció de pie sobre el escenario, contemplando a las figuras multicolores del suelo. Alguien le entregó unas flores; alguien colocó una diadema en su cabeza. Sonaron aplausos. Todo transcurrió como en un sueño.

Coqueteó con Kiba porque era quien estaba más cerca cuando descendió del escenario. Luego recordó lo que él y Kankuro le habían hecho a Neji y extrajo una de las rosas del ramo y se la dio. Gaara observaba desde la barrera, con los labios apretados. La olvidada acompañante de Kiba estaba casi hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Tenten olió alcohol mezclado con menta en el aliento de Kiba, y vio que el muchacho tenía el rostro colorado. Sus amigos la rodeaban, una pandilla que chillaba y reía a carcajadas, y vio que Kankuro vertía algo de una bolsa de papel marrón en su vaso de ponche.

Nunca antes había estado con aquel grupo, y éste la recibió con una calurosa acogida, admirándola, los muchachos disputándose su atención. Los chistes volaban de un lado a otro, y Tenten reía incluso cuando no tenían sentido. El brazo de Kiba le rodeó la cintura, y ella se limitó a reír aún más. Con el rabillo del ojo vio que Gaara meneaba la cabeza y se alejaba. Las chicas empezaban a mostrarse estridentes, los muchachos alborotadores. Kiba le besuqueaba el cuello.

—Tengo una idea —anunció éste al grupo, abrazando a Tenten con más fuerza contra él—. Vayamos a algún lugar más divertido.

Alguien chilló:

—¿Adonde, Kiba? ¿A casa de tu padre?

Kiba sonreía de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa borracha y temeraria.

—No, me refiero a alguna parte donde podamos dejar nuestra marca. Como el cementerio.

Las chicas lanzaron grititos, los chicos se dieron codazos entre sí y fingidos puñetazos.

La acompañante de Kiba seguía allí de pie, fuera del círculo.

—Kiba, eso es una locura —dijo con voz aguda y débil—. Ya sabes lo que le sucedió a aquel viejo. No iré allí.

—Estupendo, entonces quédate aquí. —Kiba sacó unas llaves del bolsillo y las agitó frente al resto de la pandilla—. ¿Quién no tiene miedo? —preguntó.

—Eh, yo estoy dispuesto a ir —dijo Kankuro, y se escuchó un coro de aprobación.

—Yo, también —dijo Tenten con voz clara y desafiante.

Dedicó una sonrisa a Kiba, y éste prácticamente la cogió en volandas.

Y acto seguido ella y Kiba conducían ya a un ruidoso y alborotador grupo a la zona de aparcamiento, donde todos se amontonaron en coches. Y luego Kiba bajó la capota de su descapotable y ella se introdujo en el coche, con Kankuro y una chica llamada Matsuri Bennett apretujándose en el asiento trasero.

—¡Tenten! —gritó alguien, muy lejos, desde la entrada iluminada de la escuela.

—Conduce —le dijo a Kiba quitándose la diadema, y el motor se puso en marcha.

Arrancaron dejando las marcas de los neumáticos en el suelo del aparcamiento, y el frío viento nocturno azotó el rostro de Tenten.

**NEFATH: LAMENTO DE VERDAD LA TARDANZA FUE SIN QUERER PERO ESTOY EN PERIODO DE PRUEVAS COEFICIENTE 2 Y NO ME PUDE IR MAL EN ESAS PRUEBAS PIDO Q DE VERDAD ME PERDONEN... PLISS**

**lENETH: JURAMOS ACTUALIZAR UNA VEZ POR SEMANA... NO NOS MATEN PORFAVOR**

**DE VERDAD DISCULPA!!  
**


End file.
